Bitter Blood
by VampiressKerrigan
Summary: Lissa finds a note in her room one afternoon after classes. Someone knows her secret, a secret so horrible it could potentially ruin her future career at court. Rose is willing to do anything to protect Lissa and her secret, but at what cost?
1. Flaming Passions

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the characters in the following

Lissa looked towards the outline of her boyfriend the light pouring into the dusty attic surrounded by boxes of old dusty books. Christian looked to her smiling a little his eyes lighting up a little, moving over towards her carefully. She reached up to him only to pull him down next to her. She was in a bit of a frisky mood today, leaning up to kiss him deeply. He loved it when she tried to take charge, found it sexy even. He pulled back looking down into her eyes smirking faintly,

"Feeling a little frisky today Liss?" He teased lightly. Her eyes burned, with an almost unfounded passion and she smirked looking to him and pushing him down into the blanket they had laid out in the limited space they had.

Christian looked to her pleasantly surprised as she straddled him, leaning down to kiss him again, her tongue slipping past his lips, his hands finding her hips and sliding up to grasp the hem of her shirt, and pulling it up. Lissa pulling back for a moment to pull the shirt of revealing her bra. The dark blue contrasting sharply with her pallid flesh.

Christian leaned up kissing her neck, pushing her down into the blanket, kissing down the tender flesh lovingly. Biting lightly, suckling lightly teasing her skin moving down over her collarbone moving to unlatch her bra. As the hooks and loops fell away from each other he pulled back to remove it, slipping of his own shirt.

Lissa looked to her boyfriend as he pulled of his shirt, then came back down to her kissing her, his right hand fondling her left breast. Tweaking her nipple teasingly, before leaning down to cover the, now hard nipple with his mouth. Lissa moaned softly biting her lower lip lightly her fingers tangling in his dark tresses. Careful not to be too loud so as not to alert anyone to their presence. Christian smirked a little his tongue flicking over her nipple causing her to squirm a little. She gasped softly when he bit her nipple, shivering lightly as cool air caressed her nipple when he pulled away.

Christian smirked looking to his girlfriend a blush staining her pallid cheeks, he loved the way she looked at him when they found the time to be alone together. Tonight though her eyes held an almost hungry quality to them. He quirked a dark brow teasingly,

"What love?" He teased lightly almost shocked when she grabbed his hand pressing it to her womanhood. He gasped eyes widening a jolt of arousal shooting down his spine almost painfully. She wasn't wearing panties, she had been planning this since at least this morning. His eyes darkened as he looked to her, blinking to suddenly find her straddling him yet again. " Liss?" He murmured softly as she looked to him almost darkly. Leaning down to kiss him deeply then nibbled lightly at his earlobe.

"I want to feel you inside me...now..." She whispered into his ear her lips brushing the shell of his ear. His hips jerked and he gasped lightly looking to her as she moved to unbuckle his belt and then went to swiftly remove his pants Christian moving to help her and she wasted no time bringing his boxers off with his pants.

Reaching into his pants briefly to grab his wallet and retrieve a condom. Christian fumbled with the package for a moment before tearing it open. Rolling the slick profilactic on, wincing a little at the lack of sensation he knew it would provide. Lissa looked to him watching as he rolled on the condom moving up a little to straddling him grasping his member and gasping softly as he pushed up into her almost impatiently. Pushing her down onto the blanket and penetrating her fully. Smirking as her breath hitched, kissing her deeply his hips pushing into hers as her nails dug into his back. Christian groaned softly heading tipping back, the both of them wanted it too much at that point.

Lissa moaned softly, kissing the side of her lover's neck as he started to thrust rather roughly into her causing her breath to hitch murmuring into the side of his neck.

"Unh...harder" Christian complying gladly, nipping at the side of her neck. His hips shoving into hers he moaned lightly, though the sensation was dulled he could still feel the raw heat and her muscles rippling around him. Lissa moaned softly her nails biting into his back lightly. Christian paused a moment pulling out of her, and Lissa gasped lightly looking almost disappointed, he smiled faintly.

"Roll over...I want to take you from behind..." He said his voice gruff. Lissa felt a jolt of arousal, and obeyed turning over glancing back to him over her shoulder. Knowing this was one of his favorite positions she wiggled her hips teasingly for his benefit. He looked to her heatedly, his hips thrusting forwards entering her very suddenly, and she nearly called out. Christian starting a rough pace his hips smacking into hers. Lissa remembering why he liked this position. She always orgasmed quickest in this position and tonight was no exception as she felt her muscles tensing as he slammed into her.

Christian thrust into her his hand on her hips, blinking lightly at the sudden rush of sensation was almost too much for him. He could suddenly feel everything from the heat of her womanhood, to how wet she was, to her spasming muscles. Lissa's eyes widened and she moaned loudly at the sudden and very new sensations, able to feel his member so much better inside her now. Her body shaking with the sudden rush of pleasure bringing her to the very cusp of her orgasm, mere moments later she was thrown into sweet shuddering abyss, having to bite herself to keep from screaming.

Christian groaned at the sensation of her muscles tensing around him, and orgasmed almost on the spot the new found sensations overloading his brain. The two slid out onto the blanket, Christian cuddling up to her lovingly, kissing her cheek. As their post orgasmic haze washed away, Christian moved to rid himself of the condom only to find that it had broke. He stiffened a little glancing to his girlfriend who looked to him faintly confused by his sudden surprise until he spoke.

"It broke..." He said almost brokenly, Lissa blinked looking to him, almost dazed " That's not funny..." she said stiffly. Christian grimaced a little.

" I wish I was joking..." He said holding up the broken condom for her to see and her face paled.

"Oh God Christian..." She said hiding her face in her hands. He frowned looking to her discarding the broken prophylactic. Pulling her to him, stroking her hair softly. Speaking lovingly to her.

"Liss...no matter what this will all be alright...I promise..." He said softly kissing her lightly and she looked to him almost in disbelief.

"How can you say that? Do have any idea how the queen would react if I got pregnant so young? I wouldn't be able to go to college..." She said tearfully. Christian frowned a little looking to her.

"Fuck what the queen thinks...we don't have to go to court per se..." He said looking to her sighing softly as she shook her head.

"No Christian I have to go to represent the Dragomir's....I have to uphold my families reputation..." She said but was silenced when he kissed her deeply.

"Well no matter what I will always be with you...pregnant or not..." He said.

* * *

Lissa sighed softly squirming a little, as she glanced to her watch. It'd been a month since that little incident. She was awaiting a definite sign she was in fact not pregnant and it was making her nervous that she was already a week and a half late. The teacher glancing to her curiously.

" Miss Dragomir...perhaps you could solve this for us?" He said nodding to the problem on the board. She blinked a little nodding hesitantly moving up to solve the problem, stepping back when she has solved it the teacher nodding a little and she moved back to her seat. Calculus and Trig was almost like breathing air for her. Brushing hair out of her eyes, she almost sighed with releif when the bell rang. Standing together her things and moving off into the hall to head off to her dormitory. On her way to the dorm Rose caught up with her,

"Hey Lissa, how was ma- " Rose blinked a little looking to her, seeing the expression on her face then probing the bond. " Liss...is something wrong? Is it spirit again?" She asked looking to the other. Lissa shook her head glancing around, if there was anyone she could talk to about this it would be Rose.

"I can't talk about it here..." She admitted, beckoning her bond mate towards the dorms where they would be able to talk. Lissa hadn't had another room mate since Natalie had been killed, so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone barging in on them.

Rose followed her up to her dorm, shutting the door after herself and turning to her best friend.

" Alright...spill, whats up?" She said looking to the other and Lissa looked a little hesitant but sighed softly.

" I think I might be pregnant..." She said softly and Rose blinked.

"You're joking right? " She said looking to the other concerned and she shook her head then launching into the tale, sparing her friend the unnecessary details. Rose looked to her oddly " And how long ago was this?"

"Almost a month" Lissa responded looking rather worried. Rose cringed a little frowning a little.

"So...you waiting to see if you..." She said looking to her friend awkwardly, moving over to comfort her when she looked about ready to cry.

"Oh Rose ...I'm almost two weeks late..." She said her voice cracking a little. Rose sighed softly, looking to the other

" Liss...bear with me on this couldn't you look into your aura to see it maybe there was a smaller aura inside it?" She suggested lightly. Lissa blinked a little getting up to go to the bathroom gazing into the mirror and Rose felt the tingle of spirit dance across the bond as her bond mate looked into her aura. Lissa shook her head a little sounding upset as she said

"Rose....it looks the same..."

T.B.C.


	2. Drained

Drained...

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the characters in the following ficticious account.

"Cousin! Your aura looks particularly radiant today" Adrian commented offhandedly looking to Lissa who blinked a little.

"Really? Well um...what do you want to work on today Adrian? Healing? Dream Walking?" She sugguested and the other seemed to think a moment

"Why not try to tap into others thought's like that woman Rose told us about?" He sugguested smiling when Lissa nodded a little.

"But honestly Lissa what is with you radiant aura? Your not in a partucularly great mood..." He assesed looking to her, then to Rose who looked to Lissa a little worried. Blinking a little and hoping to lighten the mood as he said.

"Please tell me the second prohibition hasn't come!" He said animatedly. Rose snorted shaking her head sighing softly.

"If only Adrian...Liss is just stress over a huge test she has coming up and well....I'm just worn out from practice..." She supplied quickly glancing to the other. Adrian blinked looking to Lissa who nodded a little

" Yeah, it's a huge test for my pshchology class....it covers psycho symatic syndromes and addictions..." She said looking to him tiredly. Adrian shrugged a little sighing softly leading the way up a set of stairs the two girls following him. Christian waiting at the top of the staircase for them. Lissa moved towards him lacing their fingers together and moving off toward the room she and Adrian would be practising in. Adrian grinning faintly his arm looping around Rose's shoulders and she made a small sound of disapproval.

"No Adrian...you never gave me that proposal you promised me..." She said slipping out from under his arm. Adrian pouted a little.

"Oh come now little Dhamphmir...you said you would give me a chance...." He said pouting a little. Rose snorted a little looking to him.

"And you said you would write me a paper on why I should date you..." She said. Glancing ahead to see Christian and Lissa murmuring between each other. She sighed softly wondering if an aura's luminousity might have something to do with the person it belonged to being pregnant. Adrian looked to her

"Why so quiet all of a sudden Rose?" He inquired looking to her curiously.

"Are you imagining what it would be like if you gave me my chance?" He teased lightly and she shoved him a little sighing exaspratedly. "No Adrian..." she said sighing softly and turning to follow Lissa and Christian into the room and moving to lounge on a couch sighing softly .

"So...what are you guys practicing tonight?" She asked curiously. Adrian looked to her shoving his hand into his pockets a saying " We were thinking about trying to brush brains tonight seeing as we've gotten as far as we can get with healing and auras...and dream walking is a little hard if you and Christian are awake..." He said looking to her almost thoughtfully.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your mind out of the gutter Ivashkov..."She teased lightly from where she was lounging on the couch. He grinned faintly looking to Lissa

" well anyhow I suppose ought to get to work..." He sugguested.

* * *

Rose jolted awake in the middle of the night woken not by her usual dreams of Dimitri but by a soft keening noise, like someone crying. Had she been sucked into Lissa's head again? The last she had been sucked into her bondmates head well...let's say Rose had been quick to want to leave seeing as Lissa and Christian were having a little tryst in the attic. Lissa opened her eyes and Rose could see she was in the bathroom, a mirror in front of her, she looked awful. Eyes red and puffy from crying, she hicupped. Rose initially fearing the worst, that her best friend had let spirit get the best of her and start cutting herself again.

Though slowly Rose seemed to notice that she wasn't really looking at herself she was looking at a home pregnancy test. Inside the result box was a little green triangle, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Rose could guess from her friends reaction what the unholy little triangle meant and swore softly as she tore back the covers and pulled on a hoodie and shoes before running out into the cool spring night.

Running towards the Moroi dorm, and stopping when she found the monitor who eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here so late? It's past curfew Miss Hathaway..." Alberta chided lightly, knowing there must be some reason the girl was here so late.

"Lissa is very very upset so I came to calm her down and keep her from having an episode like any of the previous ones...." she said breathlessly. Alberta nodded a little turning to move down the hall with Rose and Rose paused in front of the door.

" I think it would be best if I went alone first to try and calm her down a little..." She said and Alberta reluctantly nodded her consent sighing softly. Rose cracked the door hearing a soft gasp and rapid rustling

" Liss? It's me...are you alright?" She said softly slipping in. Lissa was an absolute wreck, looking to her.

"Rose...it came back positive..." She said, and Rose cringed a little moving over to hug her friend sighing softly.

"Lissa, it will be alright...I promise, no matter what the queen might do or any one might say....you know that...anyhow it might not be so bad...you know how everyone takes to you so naturally. " She said hugging her friend close, glancing up when Alberta stepped in.

"Is everything alright Princess Dragomir? you don't need medical attention?" She asked looking to the girl. Lissa shook her head

" N- No....I just had a a bad dream is all...thank you though..." she said softly.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Lissa looked exhausted and pale, more so than usual atleast. Adrian noticed looking to her

" Cousin...are you alright? you look like you have been crying...Did you and Christian have a fight?" He asked eyeing the male with mild irritation. Lissa shook her head a little

"No Adrian...we haven't since....well, not since Avery I suppose..." She said seeming faintly distant. Adrian frowned a little, Avery had been a horrid influence on Lissa.

"I'm just stressed out I suppose....stupid tests..." she said trailing off as she picked at her bagel. Her appetite had decreased as of late and she sighed softly smiling a little to Christian when he came from line with a tray of food, Rose not far behind. Rose settling across from Lissa and Christian next to her, leaning over to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Morning..." He murmured strating to munch on an apple. Rose eyed her best friend knowing she was dreading telling Christian and Adrian, and dreading Queen Tatiana discovering the truth most. Rose sighed softly, blinking as something brushed her hand glancing down, Adrian handsing her a note. She sighed sfotly taking it againt her better judgement, glancing to him

" Aren't you a little old for passing notes?" She teased unfolding it and blinking as she read it over...it was the proposal. She looked to him almost confused, he grinned that heart breakingly charming smile of his.

"I had to add some finishing touches...otherwise it would have been ready yesterday..." He said grinning triumphantly. Rose re-read it again blinking blushing lightly looking to him.

"Adrian...this is almost acceptable...I'm impressed..." She said and his grin faultered " Wai- Whats wrong with it?" He said amost defensively.

She grinned a little " Next time no scented paper..." She said shaking her head a little.

(A/N: Some reveiws would be nice, I appreciate constructive critiscism!)


	3. Declaration

Declaration

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned herein.

"Vasilissa! Pay attention!" He teacher reprimanded and Lissa blinked lightly apologising and sighing softly wondering faintly how she would tell her boyfriend, though she figured he might already know. It was true that they held suspicions, but they had been unconfirmed until now.

What would have been worse was telling Adrian, there was no knowing how the male would react. Lissa was in fact more frightened to tell Adrian and the royal court than her boyfriend. She wondered faintly what all expecting a women think at some point. _I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl? Will it look like it's father? _She sighed softly as she contemplated the possibilities. Sighing softly as she glanced to the paper, realizing only just then that the teacher had handed out a test and that it was almost time to leave. She sucked in a deep breath, practically scrambling to calculate the answers.

Mere moments later the bell rang out liberating the students classes for the day, or rather the afternoon. Lissa moving to the front of the room, hurried handing in the test and leaving the room in a flurry of anxiety.

She was getting too distracted by this whole pregnant deal, she decided with a small sigh. Glancing up as she heard her name being called.

"Lissa! Lissa!" It was Christian, he looked to her having finally caught up.

" Liss, are you alright...? You seem upset " He said a little breathless and looked a little relieved when she nodded though concern still shone in his eyes. She smiled a little looking to him lacing her fingers through his and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

" It'll be alright Christian..." She stated looking to him reassuringly, though trying to reassure herself more than anything. Glancing to him as they walked out in to the warm early summer air.

"Christian, I need to talk to you...why don't we take a walk..." She suggested steering him off the path.

Sometime later they ended up where they always end up when they needed to be alone together. The attic over the chapel, Lissa looked around almost grimly, glancing to her boyfriend when he looked to her after having lit some candles. Casting a soft glow over his features.

"So Liss, is this what I think it's about?" He inquired softly looking to her. Lissa nodded a little speaking softly.

"Yes...I'm pregnant...." She said almost hesitantly. Whatever response she'd imagined she didn't get, Christian looked to her almost sadly pulling her to him, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry Liss...this is my fault..." He said pressing his face into her hair lightly inhaling her scent sighing softly. Lissa stiffened a little an made a small indignant noise before stating.

"Christian...it wasn't you it was the both of us..." She said softly wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, the two standing there whispering between themselves. Speaking out their concerns, the two holding each other still know sitting leaning against a box though.

"So, how are we uh, going to tell everyone else? " He murmured softly glancing to her. Lissa glanced to him "Well, Rose already knows...but as for the school and the royal court...I have no honest idea...at some point I will have to withdraw though and I suppose then would be when they found out..." She said softly.

He blinked looking to her " Rose already knows?" He questioned lightly, watching her nod. Blinking lightly as he caught the scent of salt water and a tear rolling down her cheek. He brushed it away with his hand. " Lissa..." He said softly and she looked to him.

"Christian, this is utterly life changing for the next eighteen years of our lives we are responsible for another person..." She said softly glancing up to him.

"Liss, I already told you, that I will be here no matter what happens...even if crazy psychopaths come along and try to kill you, even if your pregnant...hell Liss, even if you didn't want me I would still love you...." He said looking to her holding her close and kissing cheek.

* * *

Rose sighed softly trekking across campus after having finished her extra training with Alberta. Sighing softly brushing sweat off her brow, moving towards the dhamphir housing. Blinking a little as she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Rose! Rose, have you seen Lissa?" It was Adrian, moving towards her cigarette in hand. She backed off a step at the smoke making a face a the heady scent of the cloves. Blinking a little.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lissa? You should be smoking either you know it dulls spirit..." she said frowning a little and Adrian sighed a little.

" I've been looking for her for close to an hour...so I gave up and decided she wasn't showing....Do you know where she is?" He inquired quirking a brow and Rose reached for the link immediately and was sucked into Lissa's brain almost immediately. Rather unwillingly glancing around she recognized the settings, and all but slammed herself out of the situation not want to be anywhere near the two while they were in the attic knowing what they often did.

Glancing to Adrian blinking a little " Erm...Lissa flaked on you Adrian, sorry....She just has a lot on her mind..." She said quickly coming up with an excuse for her best friend. Adrian's eyebrows scrunched together briefly confusion flashing across his face a brow shooting up.

"I thought she had taken that test today...." He commented recallling the earlier excuse given for her best friends anxiety. She sighed softly looking to Adrian, who flashed her a charming grin.

"Well Rose would you mind staying with me tonight instead to keep me company perhaps?" He suggested looking to her grinning a little.

Rose smiled a little looking to hit and guilt struck her a little. She'd been lying to Adrian too much lately she supposed she could give him some of her time after all she had promised him that she would give him a chance after her martyr-esque trek across Russia to hunt down and kill Dimitri only to fail.

She looked to him giving him a flirtatious grin, " Sure...just let me get showered first...I just out of the gym..." she said and he nodded a little, taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Meet me inside the visitors dorm in a half an hour..." He said flashing her that charming smile that almost sent her heart a flutter and probably would have had she not been so love lorn as of late.

Killing the only man you thought you'd ever love take a lot out of a teenage girl, vampire or not. She turned moving off towards the dorm pulling her hair out of it's sleek ponytail shivering a little as the sweat soaked hair plastered itself to the back of her neck. Moving up to her room quickly, and moving into the shower scouring her sweaty body with soap and washing her hair thoroughly. Stepping out wrapped in a towel, grabbing her brush to pull it through her hair. Sighing softly and pulling clothes from her closet, a pair of jeans that showed off her hips and legs and a tank top, red of course. Wrapping the chotki around her wrist and putting on the nazar her mother had given her. Getting dressed quickly enough and moving to blow dry her hair loving that she actually had time to do something with it other than whip it back into a sleek ponytail and leave it down. Pulling back her hair above the ear, leaving the rest down smiling a little. Slipping into shoes with five minutes remaining before she had to meet Adrian and she burst through the doors and almost sprinted across campus. Glad that Dimitri had made her run all those laps now, a small tinge made her promise herself that as she ran up the path to the visitors dorms she wouldn't think of Dimitri anymore tonight, if only to be fair to Adrian.

Rose smiled a little noting that Adrian was already waiting for her. She moved up to the door, pulling it open and smiling faintly when Adrian looked up shooting her that charming smile.

He smiled a little "Come Little Dhamphir..." He said turning and leading the way back to him room. Rose hesitated a little but followed him anyhow. Moving down the hall and pausing in front of his door he stopped a moment to unlock it before moving in. Rose following him cautiously, looking around before she noticed the small entertainment system that had been moved into the room.

Adrian turned handing her a stack of movies, " Go ahead and pick one..." He said and she blinked a little not seeing a couch moved to sit on his bed. Shuffling through the movies, _Titanic_,_ How to lose a Guy in 10 days_,_ It's Complicated..._Rose blinked a little noticing all the movies seemed to be romances til she got down to the last few. _Hannibal_, _The Dark Night_, _Sherlock Holmes_,_ The Departed_. Glancing up as she noticed Adrian staring at her, handing him her selection and he smiled a little almost knowingly. Was she really that predictable? She wondered faintly as he set up the DVD then moved to lounge on the bed near her.

She glanced to him almost unexpectedly, an he glanced to her, quirking a brow before turning back to the brow. Rose sighed envying his ability to do that, just as she had envied - She cut her thought off there mentally berating herself.

Turning her attention back to the movie she lounged across the bed on her stomach her legs up and twined together. Watching as the opening action sequence broke out, watching the action on the screen. Somewhere about halfway through the movie she found herself leaning against Adrian's shoulder smiling a little sighing softly and he glanced to her smiling a little. Leaning down a little lips brushing across her forehead.

Rose was almost surprised blinking a little, looking to him before flashing the grin that seemed to draw the boys in. Leaning in her lips brushing his before he leaned in his hand at her neck. A jolt of liquid heat flared through her, and she gasped softly into the kiss it was almost as good as kissing Dimitri.

* * *

A/N: thanks to everyone who has read. Even more thanks to those who reveiwed and my international readers! Chapter 4 should be up within a week if not less!


	4. Sir Loyal Heart

Loyal Heart

(I am utterly amazed how many readers I have I had 100 readers the night chapter three was posted...and I'm wondering more and more what ya'll think,,,,cause over four hundred have read yet I have about four or five reviews...Though most of my reader are American a great deal are also Australian and Canadian...however I would also like to thank my British and German readers. As well I would like to thank readers from the following countries : India, Italy, France, Philippines, Malaysia, Trinidad, New Zealand, Argentina, Austria, Netherlands, Hong Kong ( Not sure why it shows up as Hong Kong instead of China...maybe it's so big it;s divided by region?), Jamaica, Poland, Ireland, Brazil, Puerto Rico, Malaysia, Singapore and Romania. The fact that I have so many different international readers absolutely stuns me...So thank you very very much for reading! I would absolutely appreciate reviews if its not too much trouble. Now without further ado I present to you all chapter four - Sir Loyal Heart)

Rose honestly couldn't beleive it as she pulled back looking to the other stunned. Adrian looked to her a little concerned green eyes bright.

"Rose...?" He questioned cautiously looking to her. Hoping almost desperately that she wasn't about to freak out on him, and fly from the room. She looked to him her eyes, studying him for a moment before leaning in to steal another kiss. Adrian blinked a little utterly surprised though leaned into the kiss pulling her closer his hand sliding around the back of her neck.

Her hands coming up to tangle in his hair and she gasped softly at the feel of his silken tresses between her fingers. Adrian pressing her down onto the bed a hand cupping her cheek. Adrian pulled back looking to her, laying back on his bed her hair splayed around her almost like a bronze halo.

A sudden bag startled him glancing up to see characters shooting at each other on the screen. he chuckled faintly shaking his head a little. Pulling away slightly, when Rose stopped him. He smiled a little laying back and lounging on some of the pillows on his bed pulling her towards him gently. She moved shifting towards him. Laying her head on his chest sighing softly as they got back to the movie.

Rose hadn't really been ready to take things much farther almost frightened that it would bring up the memories of Dimitri that she almost treasured. Dimitri catching her Jesse in the teachers lounge making out and being horribly jealous and protective of her. Then of course the time they had spent alone in the cabin. She shoved the thoughts away almost violently, reaching for Adrian's hand lacing her fingers through his. She needed to push herself away form those fleeting memories and thoughts of her now "deceased" mentor. This was her second chance to start new and in this moment it was her moment to forget all that worried her; Lissa being pregnant, killing Dimitri, Graduation, Going off to court with Lissa at the end of the year.

* * *

Lissa shifted a little rousing from sleep glancing to her alarm clock unholy little green characters gleaming the time across the room. The clock only read nine in the morning meaning she had been asleep for two hours. She sighed softly, glancing around the stress was getting to her, eating at her in fact. She sighed softly clambering out of bed almost unknowing that across the quad Rose was ripped from a peaceful sleep and into her head.

Rose blinked a little glancing around, she had just been in the middle of a great dream when she had whipped into her bond mate's mind and she was almost immediately weighted down by the heavy emotions stewing in Lissa. Her best friend who was like a sister to her stood in a nightgown next to the window in her room looking out over the campus. She turned away from the window blinked a little as a flash of white next to her door. Lissa moved over a folded note there on the floor. Picking up the note, unfolding it and setting to read it. The handwriting was neat though a little hurried looking like the writer was excited or upset and writing very quickly. she read it and as she did a bolt a white hot energy shot down her back. Whoever wrote this, knew her secret knew only what Rose and Christian knew. She knew well that neither of them would have told anyone of the secret, the information of her pregnancy getting out would surely ruin her.

Lissa couldn't imagine how they had found this information it was impossible unless someone had some how over heard her talks with Rose and Christian respectively. Rose was practically shaking in anger, whi dared to threaten Lissa again. This was almost as bad as the whole fiasco with Victor Dashkov.

Lissa re-read over the note sighing softly.

_Little Dragomir Princess,_

_We know that of which you try to keep secret, of your "precious little miracle". Just know that your secret isn't as protected as you think. You are not safe at school like you would like to think you are. You better watch your back little princess because we will be watching you._

_See you sooner than you think..._

Lissa frowned a little there was something scrawled across the bottom in Russian but she couldn't decipher it she only recognized a two words. Though could only remember the meaning of one of them. The Russian word for child glared at her from the paper burning into her eyes. Lissa glanced around pulling the shades on the window together tightly and moving to the door locking it and jamming a chair under the doorknob. Moving to sit on her bed and puling blankets around herself pressing her back to the wall.

Rose jerked herself out of Lissa's mind, looking around looking a little irritated. How the hell was someone able to figure out that Lissa was pregnant. She'd told no one, and she was sure Christian had kept his mouth shut also. There was almost no way she could figure out how anyone could have gathered such information. Unless they had over heard her and Lissa speaking but it was highly unlikely and the worse thing was that the girls yet again likely could not take this to a higher authority. Lissa's future career at court would fall in shambles at her feet.

Rose was almost tempted to go to Lissa and take her away again. Yet she thought for a moment. That would mean dragging Lissa away from the safety of the Academy at least here there were many many guardians which was better protection for Lissa than she could probably provide for a seventeen year old pregnant girl among humans. Rose sighed softly the best thing she could do for the both of them was to wait until they graduated and Lissa settled in a court at least. Not that she trusted Queen Tatiana, but she knew that Christian and Adrian would do everything they could for Lissa to keep her safe. Even better considering Adrian's connection to Queen Tatiana. In fact Rose was almost positive that Adrian had more than enough connections at court to keep Lissa safe.

There was still the matter of Dimitri also. Rose sighed softly she didn't want to think about it and she glanced to the desk drawer where she had left his note. She sighed shakily, glancing to her books on her desk all crammed together near the wall sighing softly moving over to finish some work she had been meaning to get to.

* * *

"Lissa...you look really tired...and so does Rose for that matter..." Adrian noted wryly looking to the two girls. "I didn't think they allowed cross dorm sleep overs..." He teased lightly and Lissa shook her head a little " I didn't sleep well last night...and I probably kept Rose up through the bond..." She said looking guilty and Rose gave her a sympathetic look. "It's alright Liss...I got some make up work I needed to get done anyhow..." She said trying to shrug it off. Looking to her friend she could hardly tell the other had missed out on so much sleep. Rose almost envied her bond mates time for the luxury of cosmetics. She sighed softly glancing up as Christian approached from the line with a bowl of cereal, an orange and some apple juice. Sitting down next to Lissa glancing to Rose quirking a brow then to his girlfriend.

"Late night sleepover?" He inquired and Rose smiled faintly.

"Something like that..." She said sighing softly and taking a bite from the doughnut on her tray. Sighing softly and glancing to the clock on the back wall of the cafeteria. They would all need to be heading off to their classes soon. Pushing hair back out of her eyes and blinking a little glancing up to find Adrian watching her she quirked a brow.

"Cat got your tongue Ivashkov?" She teased lightly and he grinned a little.

"No Rose...just thinking..." he responded vaguely. She grinned having been about to shoot back a smart assed remark when she heard someone calling her name. Turning to find Eddie moving over to her.

"Rose! I need your notes from math...for the test today " He said rushing over and she blinked a little and groaned.

"We do not have a test..." She protested reaching into her bag to get the binder she used for math. Eddie smiled a little laughing lightly.

"Sticking the your head in the sand like an ostrich isn't going to help you any..." He said looking over the note and blinking a little and looking to Rose.

"Did you fall asleep while taking notes again? Cause they kinda drop off halfway through..." He commented and Lissa looked over and asked.

"Whats the test on?" She asked looking away from her boyfriend with a wedge of his orange in hand.

"Imaginary numbers and Logarithms..." Eddie said listening as Lissa explained to him what he would need to know. While they were distracted Adrian smirked looking to Rose.

"So you sleep often in class little dhamphir?" He teased lightly smirking faintly. Rose rolled her eye a little looking to him.

" I try not to make a habit of it..." She said.

"Maybe you would take more interest if I taught you?" He suggested looking to her grinning faintly. Rose grinned a little a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Ah...so you agree...perhaps I'll talk to the headmaster about- " He teased but she cut him off looking a little indignant.

"I never said anything like that Adrian! Now your putting words in my mouth. " She accused looking to the other who grinned broadly.

"You never said No...." he responded grinning a little.

"Well I am now...." She responded lightly and Adrian grinned.

"You'll change your mind later..." He said giving a knowing look.

* * *

Rose sighed softly looking to the test before her groaning softly and looking to the window looking out to the campus lit up in the spring time flowers blooming across the quad sighing softly as she turned back to the test and her head started pounding just trying to remember how to solve the problem. Groaning softly though glad that after this she was almost done for the day. She wondered faintly if Lissa was going to still be able to practice spirit while pregnant. Though supposed they would find out tonight, and sighed softly being dragged back to last night, not that she minded the distraction shifting in her seat a little. Remembering the soft caress of Adrian's mouth against the tender flesh of her neck and she shivered lightly biting her lower lip and starting when the bell rang harshly almost in her ear. She stood quickly moving to the teachers desk to drop off her test and hurrying out of the room before the teacher could say anything.

Moving out into the warm spring air and smiling a little though blinked turning as she caught the scent of cloves. Turning to find none other than Adrian she blinked a little looking to him curiously. He smiled a little dropping his cigarette butt and stamping it out with his foot.

"So Rose...have you changed your mind? Your teachers must be so upset that you find them so boring as to sleep through their lessons..." He teased lightly. Rose grinned shaking her head a little.

"Adrian, No...I sleep because it is easy not boring...I just get distracted easily..." She said grinning faintly. Adrian smirked a little nearing her loving how her body reacted to how close he was.

"Oh so now I distract you? "He responded teasingly and Rose grinned not wanting to let him get the best of her. Nearing him she leaned up kissing him sweetly and saying

" I'll see you tonight Ivashkov..." teasingly as she walked away and Adrian watched hear go almost too stunned to respond eyeing her body as she walked away. It'd been two days and already the girl was driving him crazy. Running a hand through his hair he sighed heading off to his room.

(A/N: Not sure if any of you know but the title of the chapter is a historical reference...I'd love to know if anyone is aware who jousted under the pseudonym "Sir Loyal Heart".)


	5. Extinguish

Extinguished...

Dark eyes shone in the distance a familiarity in them she couldn't quite place as the impossibly tall figure stepped forwards from the very darkness in which it dwelled and the figure seemed to give off it's own light as it neared the center of the room.

Rose eyed the beast cautiously, daring only to declare the giant man's name in her mind. Her breathing heavy with fear she felt almost as if she were choking the air was so thick.

Those eyes haunted her from across what appeared to be a gymnasium. The familiar settings made her strangely uneasy and as the other stepped out in to the light she stepped back.

Dimitri stood there before her and she nearly choked her hands tightening in what was hair and she blinked lightly her a soft cry of pain glancing down to find a little boy clinging to her dark hair falling into his jade green eyes. Those eyes struck her suddenly, _"Lissa! " _her mind shrieked at her looking to Dimitri.

Finding him mere feet away, she lifted the child into her arms. Those eyes ringed in that disturbing bright red bored into her.

"Where is she?" Rose all but hissed eyes narrowing she caught the sickening stench of iron. Blood. He body was quaking but not in fear, but in anger.

"She is around..." He commented vaguely and Rose detested hearing that sound, the cool calculation appearing to be the essence of him, in his words even and the little boy in her arms clung to her tightly arms wrapped around her.

" Stay away..." She said looking to him and taking a cautious step back and he grinned faintly looking to the her, then glancing back as another approached. Another strigoi, Rose clutched the little boy closer to her and the stench of blood grew stronger. _Was she moving towards the scent?_

Dimitri chuckled though it was hardly the laugh she was used to from the man. It lacked the warmth of what his laugh had sounded like when he had been living.

"Why Roza? We only want the boy..." He purred out looking to her and she glanced to the other strigoi as they came into view. Hair glinting in the moon light and she blinked faintly looking to the other. Why did he seem so familiar to her? Then suddenly she recalled the man in front of her.

A cruel smirk spread "Hello Rose..." He said looking to her eyeing the boy in her arms, who whimpered lightly hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Just hand the boy over and you can go free..." he said and Dimitri gave him a sharp look before saying.

"I never promised that..." he stated grinning faintly.

"I will never give him to you..." She said holding him close to her feeling the warmth. Gasping lightly as she heard someone calling her name in the distance unable to tell who exactly the voice belonged to.

"Rose..." the voice called and suddenly the boy was ripped from her arms and she was her fingers sliding on the frame and she screamed.

"Lissa! Lissa! " She screamed and got the sensation of falling back on to the couch she had fallen asleep on.

"Rose?" She heard Lissa question looking to her friend. Rose looking to her bond mate almost confused blinking a little glancing up when she caught the scent of blood still glancing down and swearing softly and she noticed that while she had slept her fingernails had bitten into her hands and drawn blood.

Lissa looked to her hands a little shocked, looking to Rose. Glancing to Adrian who had moved over blinking a little.

"Bad dreams Rose?" Lissa asked looking to the other taking her left hand healing it and then moving to the other while Adrian moved to get a towel to mop up the blood.

"Y-yeah...how could you tell...besides the blood obviously" She trailed a little as she wiped up the blood. Adrian looked to her frowning a little a nd stating.

"You started breathing really heavily, and you started saying things in your sleep...You called for Lissa a lot actually...what was your dream about?" He inquired curious and obviously concerned and Rose shook her head.

" I hardly remember most of it..." She lied looking to them obviously a little shaken over the dream. Lissa looked to her concerned giving her a look that told her Lissa would talk to her later.

Rose sighed softly looking to Lissa and stretching a little sitting up on the couch glancing to Christian as he walked in.

She quickly changed subject yawning a little " So what are you guys working on? " She asked through a yawn. Adrian smiled a little

" We were trying to dream walk since you were asleep but to no avail. I couldn't even manage to breech you slumber sleeping beauty..." He teased lightly.

Rose scoffed at the name shaking her head a little sighing softly glancing to the clock trying to shake off the sensation of having just woken up.

"What time is it?" She asked and Lissa glanced back the the clock. Another hour or so before curfew came in to effect. Rose sighed softly looking to the other getting up and stretching aware of Adrian eyeing her.

Christian cleared his throat " Did I urm...miss anything? "He inquired blinking a little eyeing Lissa curiously moving over towards her. She smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Adrian was trying to teach me how to dream walk because Rose was napping and it proved a very difficult task..." She said smiling faintly looking to him as he brought an arm around her shoulders and the two of them turned moving from the room discussing what had happened. Lissa giving her a last glance over her shoulder and Rose knew she would need to find the other before class the next morning and formulate a lie to tell her as well.

Sighing softly and watching the two go she jumped suddenly when she found herself ensnared in Adrian's arms blinking a little and turning towards the male and finding herself almost breathless at the expression on his face. His eyes practically burning into her, the green darkly smoldering and questioning her simultaneously. His hands on her hips and she shuddered lightly feeling goosebumps rise on her skin. Adrian smirked lightly looking to her and pulling her closer.

"Little dhaphmir...what haunts you so that even I cannot intervene?" He inquired pushing stray strands of hair from her eyes looking to her almost curiously. Rose nearly stammered looking to the other.

" I- I uh...well.... it was weird...." She commented awkwardly looking to the other sheepishly smiling a little. Adrian quirked an inquisitive brow looking to her. Rose sighed softly, before continuing hesitantly.

" It was about Lissa...just a weird dream that someone was trying to hurt her again...." She quickly supplied seeing as how it was entirely true though sparing the details like the fact that Lissa was pregnant which did in fact factor heavily into the dream.

Adrian looked to the other surprised and concerned " You don't think there could be a repeat of the Victor Dashkov incident do you? " He inquired softly looking to her.

Rose blushed lightly looking to the other, her blush secretly betraying her though by Adrian's expression she knew he was thinking she was blushing at his how close he was and the fact that his breath lightly tickeled her neck from where he stood. Shivering lightly at the sensation very aware that Adrian was looking to her expecting an answer from her and frowning a little.

"I...can't be sure, but it seems very very possible...there are many who would rejoice in taking out another blood line...especially the Dragomir line with there only being Lissa." She said her gaze hardening at the thought. Shaking her head lightly and sighing softly as she leaned forward laying her head on Adrian's shoulder wrapping his shoulders. Sighing softly as he pulled her closer his hands comforting on her back. Feeling his body heat warm her she smiled lightly. Almost sad that she had never really had any moments like this with Dimitri. While she regretted that she and Dimitri never had tender moments like this she reveled in the moment herself, because she couldn't remember the last time anyone had really held her so though when the cabin tried to resurfaced she shoved it to the back of her brain blinking lightly pulling back to look at Adrian when he pulled her in to a deep kiss.

A light jolt of surprise slamming down her spine her arms around his neck and she hadn't noticed but her back was now pressed back against a wall. Adrian's soft, warm hand on her neck almost reminded her of when she had to sustain Lissa and when Dimitri- _No! _she mentally shrieked at herself. _You are not with Lissa and you certainly are not with Dimitri, you are with Adrian who you promised to give a chance...he doesn't deserve this! _She mentally berated herself pulling back looking to the other who looked to her concerned.

"Rose?" He questioned looking to the other then blinked turning when someone cleared their throat. Turning to find Lissa and Christian standing there and Lissa almost looking oddly mild over the subject.

Rose was almost surprised, though looked to them questioningly. "Lissa forgot her books..." Christian stated grabbing the back glancing to the two. " Now...you two stay out of trouble..." He teased lightly looking to his girlfriend who was in the middle of getting the 'now we really need to talk' look from her best friend. He looked to the pair hardly impressed watching his girlfriend as she turned to leave and moving after her. Rose blinked feeling a sharp pang of irritation through her link with Lissa.

When Adrian turned back to her she was frowning and looking faintly distant, somewhat deep in thought. Looking to her would be boyfriend she smile though it was rather hollow. Looking to the other she sighed softly, figuring that since Lissa was angry with her telling Adrian wouldn't be as bad.

Pulling him over to the couch sighing softly glancing to the door to make sure it was closed. Adrian looked to her almost curious.

"Rose I really don't think this is the best time for this..." He said. Rose was surprised at his consideration really only knowing the more flirtatious side of Adrian though she did faintly recall being surprised with his treatment of Jill at court also.

Rose shook her head a little looking to him, "No Adrian...I wasn't thinking anything like that..." She said softly looking to him from where she stood in front of him before sinking down in to the soft leather of the couch herself next to him.

"Adrian, there actually is something wrong with Lissa that could put her in a tremendous amount of danger if the wrong person were to find out..." She started carefully unsure how to phrase the news to the man next to her knowing her almost though of Lissa like a little sister. His expression darkened looking to her still waiting her to continue.

"You know that Lissa and Christian are...exclusive with each other right?" She eased into the conversation lightly watching him nod heisitantly urging her to go on. She sighed softly before moving onto the what probably was the hardest thing she had ever had to say.

"Well...you remember back when Lissa was really stressed about that test...well-" She was drowning in awkwardness when Adrian pulled her back.

"You're about to tell me that she is pregnant aren't you? " He inquired almost morosely sighing softly looking tired suddenly. Shaking his head and almost looking defeated.

Sighing and looking to Rose " Who else knows?" he asked looking to her imploringly. Rose looked to him somewhat concerned at this point.

"Just Lissa, you, Christian and I...however, there is a leak...someone else knows... and they are trying to blackmail Lissa with the information..." She said softly. She could almost see the anger in his eyes. That gorgeous green blotted black by his pupils which had dilated in his irritation, his jaw clenched.

"Is there any other way that this information could have gotten out? I know neither you or Chrsitian would ever say a thing..." He stated his voice a little gruff.

Rose shook her head. " not that I know of..." she stated trailing off sighing a little. Adrian pulled her close " Rose...none of us can let our guard down...we all knowthe school is hardly safe...I know you will do what you can to keep her safe..." He stated looking to the other.

Rose nodded a little looking to the other leaning up to kiss his cheek and sighing softly the two reveling in the comfort of each other on the couch.

* * *

Lissa sighed softly sitting with her bond mate in the library, Christian was absent having had to make up a test for a class. Rose looked to Lissa sighing softly

" Can't we go outside? It's so warm outside..." she complained lightly and Lissa nodded a little and the pair turned going outside moving out towards the small on campus chapel. Moving throug the trees near it, Lissa looking to Rose and sighing softly.

"So what is the deal with you and Adrian? Are you two dating now or...?" Lissa trailed off looking to the other curiously smiling faintly when she blushed.

"Yeah, I'm giving him the chance I owe him..." She said looking to the other and looking a little sheepish. "Oh, he also knows now by the way...I kinda told him everything...even about the note...he was rather upset about it..." She said and Lissa blinked a little shaking her head.

"You told him?" She said looking rather surprised though considering it for a moment she sighed softly almost greatful after a moment.

" I suppose that makes it easier for me then...one less person to tell..." She murmured shrugging a little sighing softly, looking to Rose who was looking off towards the mountains.

"Rose?" She questioned looking to her best friend curiously almost wonderingly. Rose looked back to her suddenly a strange expression on her face.

" It's nothing I just a really weird feeling is all..." She murmured turning back to the other. "So you are positive that there was no way for anyone to have gotten the information...I mean I'm pretty sure no one over heard our conversations..." she stated looking to the other obviously concerned and then sighed softly pushing hair from her eyes looking a little irritated with it.

* * *

The little moroi was easy to spot from a distance and being strigoi made it easier for Klaus to see her bright blond hair and pale complexion from the distance. If he were closer he might be able what she were talking to the dark haired dhamphir next to her. He eyed the little dhamphir almost hungrily, though glancing back to the target who was shaking her head and glancing back to the other who was keeping watch with him. Denis, had been captured just outside Ob and turned and well his comrades had fallen the same night though they were not awakened in fact Lev was his first meal and Artur fell to Nathan who bit Denis in the first place.

Denis glanced to the other "What? " He snapped his eyes narrowing slightly and moving over to watch with the other looking faintly surprised.

"Who's her friend?" he asked looking to the other curious now his irritation having abated somewhat in his curiosity.

Though the female turned her head back towards the area in the mountains surrounding the school where they hid. Denis felt a shock of recognition as he looked to Rose the little dhamphir they had thought was killed by a strigoi on her way in from a hunting trip. He almost felt guilty now because the Belikov's now believed their 'would-be- daughter-in-law' was dead, or worse awakened and upon returning to Novosibirsk he had practically been mauled in an alley by Nathan and it rather irritated him even to think about it. Looking to the other he asked.

"Are they aware that she is with her?" He inquired looking to Klaus curiously who shrugged a little.

"I don't know but it wouldn't be an issue...not if we all went after them all at once...any how we ought to report back to Belikov..." he stated looking to the other who nodded and the pair disappeared.

A/N: This had been my fifth and longest chapter thanks for reading! I always appreciate reviews and I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed or author alerted ( or the like). You know I actually do wonder if anyone ever reads these? So far no one has dared to even guess who Sir Loyal Heart was and if by the time I publish chapter ten, no one responds correctly, I will publish the answer in my AN in that chapter.


	6. Fallacy

Fallacy

A.N: Thanks for the support! Please feel free to read and review!

There was a soft murmur of Russian in the distance and Kristoph glanced to Denis almost cautiously for a moment before moving farther down the hall. The shadows cast almost warped across the hall in a myriad of features almost akin to features one might see in a fairy tale of horror the shapes twisting and gnashing at each other. Kristoph eyes them with dislike as they strode down the hall, as they neared the end it opened up into a conference room, the features were similar to that of the building that Galena had housed her coven in.

Kristoph was faintly nervous, more recently Dimitri's fuse seemed to get shorter and shorter. In fact he had nearly killed another of the strigoi aligned with them. Akilina, was a petite woman, though much stronger than she looked, red curls hanging just about her shoulders, her eyes once an almost golden hazel was now ringed with a vibrant crimson. She studied him as he approached, they two of them had gone at it before and Kristoph didn't necessarily want to have to fight her again though, by her body it was obvious that before she was awakened she had been a dhamphir. Her curves tempted him and he knew that she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea and the two had had each other, more than once. She stepped aside, a little cautious of him at this point, Dimitri didn't entirely approve of the two, the way he saw it the two of them made each other weak. How could he trust two who were so engrossed with each other?

Kristoph sighed softly, moving into the conference room, the tall dark haired former dhamphir stood with his back to them his hair loose around his face which was rather unusual for him. He turned to look at the pair his eyes, ringed in that infamous red that gave away what they were more that their icy flesh or their pallid complexions.

"You have some news for me?" He inquired his voice hard, and very businesslike. Denis looked to the other and sighed lightly.

"The girl has alerted the others, as far as we know only the Hathaway girl knows…but the Dragomir Princess may have also told Ozera and Ivashkov. More likely Ozera than Ivashkov, we know that Ozera knows she is pregnant however it is unclear how much Ivashkov knows. "Denis stated looking to Dimitri who nodded looking almost pensive.

His head quirked lightly looking to Kristoph "Schreodinger how do they look?" He asked the German curiously. Kristoph looked to the other cautiously frowning a little before responding

"Well her pregnancy is not showing quite yet, although she is starting to show symptoms, "He stated. Dimitri nodded a little then continued,

"And her companions?" Kristoph nodded "Well, the little dhamphir looks tired and stressed likely over worrying about the Dragomir princess, and the Ozera boy hardly looks like he is getting any sleep at all, Ivashkov on the other hand shows no signs of stress or fatigue. It seems like no one else is aware of either situation. "Kristoph stated looking to the other.

Dimitri nodded a little looking distant sighing lightly "Who do we have in the school?" He inquired looking to the other.

Denis stepped forwards pulling a list from the pocket of his flak jacket, the jacket reminiscent of the flak jackets Soviet soldiers used to wear. Then sighed softly pushing hair from his eyes looking to the other holding up the list and reading aloud names.

"Petrov is a janitor in the school he is the one who originally picked up the genetic material. Guardian Egrov and Guardian Andreev are in the school and keeping an eye on the princess and her companions. Also at court we have Aleksander Ivashkov and Trieste Voda looking out for our best interests politically. "Denis stated looking to the other who nodded almost managing to look pleased.

Lissa stirred groaning softly and glancing to her alarm clock, groaning almost in disbelief trying to figure out why she was so tired rising and groaning again when her head seemed like it had been stuffed with cotton balls. In moments a pounding headache descended upon her and she sighed softly heading for the shower, hopefully to rid herself of her pain and fatigue.

Sighing and stepping into the bathroom to undress, looking to her body as she undressed and she swore she could almost see a small baby bump in the middle of her stomach she blanched slightly turning away from the mirror swiftly and stepping into the shower with a small sigh as the hot water soothed her muscles.

Moving out of the shower she toweled her hair dry a little greatful that she hadn't been assigned another room mate after Natalie and the fiasco with Victor Dashkov. She looked to her window remembering that the senior royal still posed issues for her. She was rather anxious over the entire ordeal.

Moving into her bedroom and dressing, it was a Sunday, then heading down to meet Christian then head to the little chapel to hear mass. It was the one place on the campus she ever found peace. A place where she felt entirely safe.

* * *

Rose glanced around the pale walls, spooking her somewhat. Where the hell was she?! Turning as she swore she heard someone behind her. A rather large crib rushing towards her and she stepped back nurses wheeling it by and as the crib passed by she realized suddenly where she was, glancing around the other beds and several other cribs, behind her a small child slept in one of the beds, hooked up to an oxygen machine what appeared to be the child's mother sitting in a chair nearby watching carefully over the child. Heart monitors beeping around her the smell of iodine, she was in a hospital.

Rose glanced down in that moment and she was suddenly and entirely stunned with what she saw. A small infant, hardly longer than her arm from fingertips to elbow, the child just as pale as the linen she rested on. Dark hair creating more of a contrast between the infants face and the crib it laid in. The infant asleep, looking like a very small angel, she turned swiftly moving after the child, why she was unsure, she only knew that her body beckoned her to go after the child. Moving on after the child and the nurses leading the child away and starting lightly as she rouses suddenly shifting lightly turning to discover what exactly woke her in the first place.

Rose stirred glancing to her alarm clock and sighing a softly and would have turned over and gone back to bed had she not heard someone rapping at her door. Sighing softly and moving over to her door hair mused from sleep in just a tank top and a pair of shorts. Grumbling as she opened her door and blinked when she found Adrian on the other side looking heart poundingly handsome.

He cleared his throat chuckling faintly looking her up and down for a moment before stating.

"Rose, did I wake you?" He said chuckling faintly and grinning a little looking to the other. Rose scowled lightly looking to the other smoothing her hair self consciously and straightening her tank top.

"Yeah, what about it?" She inquired looking to the other; her would be boyfriend, looking to the other smiling faintly.

Adrian grinned faintly "I actually have something for you, meet me outside the guest dorms" he stated looking to Rose. She flushed lightly, nodding a little before managing to stammer the words.

"Uhhh…I um have to get a shower and all that first but I can be over there in about a half an hour. " She stated and Adrian smiled lightly.

"Take your time, it will take a little while to set up" He admitted looking to Rose looking to the other sheepishly. Rose looked faintly surprised though still blushing somewhat nodded and turned to go take a shower, but Adrian stepped forwards, grabbing her wrist pulling her to him, and kissing her, startling her somewhat when she pulled back she was blushing even more. Adrian chuckled faintly looking to her "See you later…" he stated giving her an almost knowing look before heading off.

About twenty minutes later, Rose stepped from her room, glad to have had the luxury of time to primp before heading out in the morning, "Rose!"

Rose turned a little confused, to find a male, who was rather cute and most obviously moroi by his slim physique and tall stature. He flicked his dark hair from his eyes, and called again " Rose " He was an exchange from Russia, and his accent almost hurt her to listen to because his voice was similar in quality to Dimitri's. His eyes a bright hazel, as he looked to her and then asked in almost broken English.

"Rose, I was hoping you could help me with some of this work I've heard you do with moroi and their magic. "He said looking rather hopeful. Rose smiled a little looking to the other always an advocate of moroi using the magic they specialized in to fight.

"Well actually Amadeus, you need to talk to Christian Ozera about that, but what element did you specialize in?" She inquired looking to the other and wondered faintly why he had a German name like Amadeus if he was Russian.

Amadeus smiled lightly "actually I think you can help me, I didn't specialize, Eddie told me you would know what to do with that…" he said and Rose blinked a jolt of surprise slamming down her spine. Spirit users were very rare; she'd been surprised upon meeting Mark and Oksana and discovering that Oksana was a spirit user.

She blinked stammering lightly "Oh, oh! Then you need to meet with Adrian Ivashkov and Lissa Dragomir, neither of them specialized either…um I have to go do something, but walk with me? "She inquired smiling lightly looking to the other, who nodded moving after her with a small smile.

"Sure, now this Lissa Dragomir? Isn't she the little blond girl who's with Christian Ozera?" He inquired looking to the other and it killed Rose to listen to his voice and she nodded smiling a little.

"Yes, that's Lissa and if you meet me in the courtyard after class tomorrow I'll bring you to them and we'll see what we can do about that…" She said they were at the doors to the dhamphir dorm now, "And I actually have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow, "She said, looking to him but he paused looking to her rather seriously.

"Rose, I know about you and Ivashkov…"

She blinked looking to him "Excuse me?" She stammered looking to the other.

"I have seen the two of you together, it's not right, I don't like it. Ivashkov is too old for you. Anyhow aren't you concerned that he just wants you as a blood whore?" He stated looking to her appearing concerned. Rose flushed angrily looking to the other, stammering some unintelligible things before storming out the doors.

* * *

Lissa shifted lightly where she sat in the pews next to Christian, her fingers digging into his arm slightly as she felt somewhat nauseous, leaning her head on his arm, breathing deeply trying to quell her nausea. Christian blinked lightly looking down to her curiously speaking softly.

"What's wrong Liss?" He asked softly looking to his pregnant girlfriend concerned. Lissa looked to him, her face having paled she looked to him looking rather tired.

"I just feel sick" she stated looking to her boyfriend, sighing softly and he frowned looking to her.

"Are you going to be alright? "He asked looking to her concerned.

She nodded a little "I think so; it would help if I had some water but I think I will be alright." She stated softly looking to the other.

Rose sighed softly heading off towards the guest dorm on campus, smiling lightly when she spotted Adrian waiting outside for her though scowling to find him smoking. Frowning as she moved over and clearing her throat and Adrian turned looking to Rose, eyeing her for a moment before giving her an apologetic look. Dropping the cigarette on the ground and stamping it out with his foot.

Eyeing her appreciatively, and then grinning faintly looking to her seizing her hand and pausing when he caught the look she was giving him.

"Rose? What's wrong?" He inquired looking to her frowning.

Rose looked faintly irritated "Someone knows about us…" she stated simply. Adrian blanched slightly "Hold on a moment…"He stated glancing around seizing her hand and pulling her into his room.

"So who is this person and how do they know?" He asked looking to her concerned and Rose sighed softly rubbing her temples as her head started to pound.

"This exchange student, he's a moroi, he specialized in spirit and he was asking me about you and Lissa, then he suddenly mentioned that he knew about us. He even tried to convince me that you had ulterior motives in dating me, then I just kind of left, I didn't know how to respond to that. "Rose said looking to Adrian who she was having a hard time reading as he wasn't even looking at her.

Rose stepped forwards putting a hand on his arm, "Adrian…" She spoke his name softly looking to him concerned and Adrian glanced to her with those gorgeous eyes, which looked so sad.

"Rose, I didn't want this to be hard for you. I don't want this to be a hassle for you, you know that right…?" He asked looking to her obviously feeling very insecure at the moment.

Rose sighed softly looking to Adrian "I know that, it's just that this just started and I don't feel like I know you that well yet so…it's hard" She said. Adrian sighed softly pulling her to him tightly in a hug kissing her forehead. "Things will get easier, I promise. "He said softly.

Lissa clung lightly to her boyfriend as they headed back to the moroi dorms, looking rather ill speaking softly to the other. Moving into the dorms and upstairs to her room. Upon reaching her room, she shivered and suddenly headed for the bathroom retching and coughing and then promptly vomiting more than she ever had in her life. Christian on the other side of the bathroom door rather worried calling through the wood. "Liss? Are you alright?" He asked cringing when more sounds of his girlfriend vomiting traveled through the door.

Glancing up at a knock on the door, opening the door to find Rose who upon catching the sound of her friend getting ill immediately charged into the room, and from there courageously into the bathroom to comfort her friend rubbing her back lightly and holding her hair back until she was done and Lissa turned moving to brush her teeth and Rose frowned looking to her friend and speaking finally.

"Lissa, you alright?" She inquired obviously concerned and the other nodded. Glancing up though at the sound of another clearing their throat the pair turning to find Adrian who looked rather concerned.

"Already starting to show symptoms cousin?" He inquired looking to Lissa rather concerned; Lissa on the other hand blinked looking rather confused for a moment.

"I actually told him…" Rose admitted sheepishly earning a look of utter surprise from her best friend which then morphed into a look of defeated acceptance. "Well, I suppose that does make it easier for me…" She stated sighing softly looking to Lissa.

Glancing up at a knocking on the door the three stepped from the bathroom and Christian had already opened the door to find Alberta there. Smiling when she Lissa "I was just looking for you Vasilissa; we have a new exchange student from Siberia. Her name is Viktoria Belikov, she is about fifteen and since you are such a good student we wanted you to show her the ropes and hopefully promote good study habits in her." Alberta stated stepping aside to reveal Dimitri's youngest sister standing there looking rather bored until she spied Rose amoung the group after which she brightened some.

* * *

Denis quirked a brow as he glanced to the note he had received recently from one of their spies. Sighing softly shaking his head a little and glancing to Kristoph,

"He's not going to like this…" He said trialing off growling something under his breath in Russian as he moved for the door. Sighing and moving out into the hall and down it Kristoph following him about halfway down the hall before the pair split going in opposite directions.

Denis paused for a moment watching the other leave before heading towards where he knew to find Dimitri. Moving into the room where the other was reader a tatty old Western novel and reclining on a couch.

When Denis entered the room Dimitri glanced up the book dropping onto a cushion as Dimitri sat up on the couch. "What is it?" he inquired in his icy tone looking to the other, his eyes burning into Denis demanding nothing but the truth.

"There has been a new admission at the school, a transfer…" He stated and Dimitri cut him off almost instantly.

"What does this have to do with our plans? " He snapped icily. Denis frowned sighing softly before continuing.

"The transfer is a female dhamphir name Viktoria Belikov. "Denis stated, and Dimitri snapped up from where he sat.

"Does it say why?" he inquired suddenly horribly interested.

Denis nodded slightly "Yes but it's rather vague it says parental request and then under that misbehavior..." He commented offhandedly reading the paper over again before continuing. "But it does not elaborate. "He stated and Dimitri swore softly looking to him.

"I'm taking the next shift…you need to send a communiqué to our spies and have them search for a definitive answer…" He snapped before leaving the room swiftly.

A/N: I deeply appreciate all my readers; I stayed up most of a night to finish this chapter for ya'll so you had better be greatful. I have had huge writers block since my grandma got hit by a car about a month ago so I had to work hard to produce this chapter but it's definitely worth the work.


	7. Veritas

Veritas

He sighed; impatience bubbling in him but a long career of waiting on others constantly had taught him patience. Dimitri looked down to the familiar campus of St. Vladimir's Academy, shifting where he hid waiting for classes to dismiss, he wished he could just walk on to the campus however he didn't like the idea of relying on humans.

Though the distant ringing put him at ease, and he watched almost intently as students flooded the quad. His eyes, blood and chocolate tinted, scanned the area looking first for that telltale hue of platinum knowing he'd find that gorgeous dark brown not far afterwards.

His eyes questing and scanning over all the rest of the heads before he stiffened slightly pausing as he spied a distinct inky haired male knowing that Vasilissa couldn't be far from her boyfriend which was in fact hardly true.

Vasilissa had woken up earlier than usual to vomit for hours until someone found her curled up on the bathroom floor lying on a towel next to the toilet. They had moved her to the infirmary where she had rested for the rest of the day. Christian moving off towards the moroi dorm, pausing as something caught his eye.

Rose looking angry and jerking away from someone and yelling at some guy, Christian now moving over to figure out what it was about. Christian scanned the pair, and had to admit that he'd never seen Rose more pissed that she was on that moment and suddenly her voice caught him off guard, she didn't sound angry she sounded like she was almost in tears.

"It's none of your damn business who I choose to be with, so butt out you hardly even know me!" She snapped harshly.

The guy who had been bothering her hardly looked familiar to him. An exchange student perhaps? This tall dark haired guy looked a little confused frankly, though hurt flashed across his face.

Off in the distance the yelling had caught Dimitri's attention, watching Rose struggling with some boy. He snorted faintly watching them with interest from his perch just outside the barriers.

Amadeus, Rose's would be assaulter, grasped her wrist trying to get her to listen to him and pulled her towards him although he wasn't ready for her reaction, she spun around faster than a pit viper and her fist smashed into his nose, more that effectively breaking it blood gushing from his nose his eyes watering he swore loudly his hands flying up to covers his face by this point as passerby had stopped to gape and Rose had turned to storm off to her dormitory however, she ran into Christian who had spotted a teacher headed for the area.

Seizing Rose by the arm, against his better judgment seeing she was in the mood to throw punches, and pulling her away from the scene. Guardian Egrov, a fairly tall dhamphir had shown first, and was now tending to Amadeus.

Rose looked to Christian "What the hell? I wasn't done yet, you could have at least let me hit him again I mean honestly Christian..." She stated looking to the other appearing rather agitated and grumbling about damn handsy Germans Christian looked to her faintly amused,

"I thought I might same him some plastic surgery, so he might only need his nose reconstructed and not his entire face…" He retorted his usual snarky tone wrapped up in his statement.

Rose's eyes looked a little crazy for a moment and he frowned a little looking to her, though as soon as it was there it was gone. Rose looked to him

"Were you heading over to meet Lissa in the courtyard?" She asked fully intending to go with him. Though frowning when he shook his head and looking rather surprised when he explained.

"She was so sick this morning that they found her on the bathroom floor, so she probably spent a good amount of time in the nurse's office if she isn't still there…" he said looking off in the direction of the nurses office looking troubled over the entire ordeal. Though Rose supposed if she were a guy who had gotten his girlfriend pregnant she would probably be just as worried. So the pair headed off towards the nurses office not that Rose really wanted to know that Amadeus would likely be there, though at least she had a good excuse for breaking his nose.

Christian swiftly moved into the building that housed the clinic and through the halls pausing at the door to the clinic when he heard what sounded like yelling. Though he opened the door against his better judgment to find Lissa in the middle of healing Amadeus; Rose stood in the doorway her arms crossed over her chest looking really pissed now. Now her having broken his nose was nearly pointless, it wouldn't even hurt any to remind him not to fuck with her it would just have a little swelling.

Though Rose turned her attention to her ailing bond mate who looked almost frighteningly pale, Rose frowned glancing to Christian who also looked concerned. "Lissa maybe you ought to sit down, you don't look so good." Rose said looking concerned for her friend.

Amadeus glanced up seeing the little dhamphir that had assaulted him. "Just remember what I said, you'll start to see it soon enough…" he said before stepping into the bathroom of the clinic.

Lissa turned to look at Rose, obviously confused. "What was all that about?" She inquired and Rose glanced to where the nurse stood talking to Alberta and Guardian Egrov with her back turned to them and shook her head.

Lissa catching hint sighed and was about to say something else when Guardian Egrov motioned for her to come over hardly sparing Rose and Christian a glance. Rose snorted lightly moving to sit and a chair crossing her arms and sitting back, looking almost like an impatient child, though mere moments later she was up and moving around the room. She was frightfully restless and still had copious amounts of adrenaline coursing through her system causing her hands to shake slightly.

Christian had taken the chair she had given up scowling somewhat wondering what they were talking to his girlfriend about and wondering faintly it they suspected that she was pregnant.

A lot of people saw the romanticized version of pregnancies, like two star struck lovers spend one night together and she ends up pregnant. The girl runs off and pops out the kid and all of a sudden they live happily ever after. Christian snorted faintly at the thought, most kids his age didn't really realize what a big responsibility it was to have a kid, more likely because their parents would take care of it for them in one way or another.

The other male moroi his age didn't have to watch their girlfriends get horribly sick and get really huge, not that Christian really minded the weight she would gain knowing she'd probably snap back like a rubber band being a moroi, or see her start sobbing because she can find that blue pen she had a second ago because it rolled off the table and she didn't see it. No, they wouldn't get to see anything akin to that until they were older, probably somewhere between twenty and forty. He almost envied them; as much as he loved Lissa he felt this pregnancy tethering him forever to her, dragging him down in to the deep, icy, blackened waters of commitment. Christian could feel himself drowning see the last bubbles of air escaping his lungs that last gripping, fleeting sense of oneness in himself fleeing and flying to the surface of this seemingly bottomless ocean.

Viktoria stood looking out of the dormitory window out on the grounds that her most revered elder brother had tread in days past and glanced back to the schedule in her hand, frowning lightly. America was so different from Siberia; she missed the beautiful lushness of the spring blooming all around here in America the trees were just starting to wake from their winter slumber.

She turned away from the window, endeavoring to explore the campus while everyone one was out of class, maybe ascertain where everyone hung out. Viktoria had been glad to see Rose, despite what Rose had done to her in Siberia she was more angry with Nikolai who upon discovering what she had been doing every night had ratted her out to her mother. Her mother had been furious when she had discovered what Viktoria had done on an almost nightly basis for several months now.

Being a blood whore was still highly looked down even in a village of blood whores, there were the mothers and their children; and then there were them. The blood whores of Baia were not exempt from the grand scale of ridicule that all other moroi and dhamphir looked down upon them with, and all other blood whores in general.

Viktoria had tricked herself into being a blood whore in the first place, she had thought that beautiful man had loved her, the handsome moroi she had thought she loved so much, Rolan. When he'd looked deep into her eyes that night with his gorgeous emerald hues, her heart had started racing, pounding against her chest, she felt so open and exposed under that gaze. Viktoria would have done anything for Rolan, and when he had "accidently" nicked the side of her throat one night she hadn't minded, asked for more even. It made her sick to her stomach to think about Rolan anymore, tears gathering underneath her eyelids. So her eyes flickered open, finding herself in front of the chapel, she smiled weakly moving for the door and heading inside to pray for guidance and strength to withstand this new environment long enough to get back to Rolan one day and maybe prove to him that she wasn't just a blood whore.

Dimitri had watched from his perch in the distance, with an almost perverse pleasure when Rose had punched the moroi in the nose and stormed off. He'd watched her trek across campus after Lissa's boyfriend, and it took him a moment to recall the dark haired moroi's name, Christian. The two of them had headed into the main administration building, and had still yet to come out a half hour later, though the moroi Rose had assaulted had already left looking rather pensive.

Surprising Dimitri in that the boy had already healed, he scowled a little hoping that it had been worth it whatever Rose had hit him over. Things at St. Vladimir's academy were still very much as they were when he left, though Dimitri supposed there might be a few new guardians, like the one trekking across campus at the moment was not a guardian he recognized that the female might possibly be one of his spies, it was hard to tell from a distance even with his amazing vision.

Though mere moments later he froze up as a specific figure emerged from one of the buildings and Dimitri could not have been more curious, and almost irritated assuming his youngest sister's being in America meant she'd gotten into more trouble than was manageable back in Siberia. His anger flared wondering if the men had gotten to her, forced her to blood let, possibly gotten her pregnant. Though he supposed if she had been pregnant she would be home taking care of her children like Karolina, and apparently Sonya, he recalled Rose telling him she had been pregnant when he had Rose captured inside Galina's fortress. Unless that is she had been pregnant and had either miscarried or the child had been still born, or died soon after birth. Dimitri thought a moment and decided there wasn't enough time for her to have been pregnant since the last time he'd seen her when he'd passed through Baia one last time, for nostalgia's sake. He'd been surprised with how she had grown, and Sonya he hadn't seen, though he'd seen Karolina with Paul a few times, the boy's resemblance to himself was uncanny and Dimitri was almost glad to have some semblance of himself back with his family.

Dimitri watched her walk out towards the quad and then from there preceding towards the small campus chapel, pausing outside it a moment before stepping inside looking determined, this was the last innocent memory he would ever have of his baby sister.

Lissa stiffened looking to the two guardians and back to the nurse her already pallid complexion growing even paler.

"Ex-excuse me? " She stammered hoping she had heard them wrong. Alberta glanced from her then to Christian who seemed rather distant sitting next to the door.

"You heard us Vasilissa, now if you don't want Hathaway and Ozera here, we can get rid of them but you aren't getting out of this…" she stated looking to the girl, hardly sympathizing with her. If the girl was pregnant it was her fault, she was smart and should have known better and somehow managed to procure condoms if she had really felt it necessary to have sex with her boyfriend.

Lissa sighed, glancing back to her boyfriend and her bond mate, who by this point had stopped pacing and was watching them almost intently.

"No, they can stay; just give me the thing…" She said scowling and waiting as the nurse moved to her desk mumbling something about never having had to actually use one in her ten years of nursing, which Lissa doubted. Returning with that damnable little white box, Lissa made a face at it as she moved into the bathroom. Rose giving an odd look to the door from where she sat and Christian looked passive.

In all honesty the next five minutes felt like they were hours and Rose was up again and pacing by the time Lissa emerged from the bathroom with the test, looking rather anxious as the nurse moved over to read the test, sighing rather impatiently upon recognizing what the little green line symbolized.

The nurse moving over to the computer on her desk and rapidly beginning to type information into the system, glancing to Lissa "You can throw that away now and sit down." She said looking irritated, glancing to the two guardians in the room looking Egrov in particular.

"Alekei, I need you to take Miss Dragomir and Mr. Ozera off to headmistress McClellan." She stated printing what she had typed and handing it to him and he nodded nodding to the two who glanced to each other anxiously before their fingers laced between each others and they followed him out the door.

Rose looked to the two females remaining in the room; she felt the sense of despair and hopelessness filling Lissa, flooding her mind feel the darkness in the back of her friends mind pulling at her. Rose stepped back, looking to the two before moving out the door quickly out back onto the quad sitting on a bench and reaching into her bond mates head frantically.

Panic surged through Rose, adrenaline racing in her veins as she watched Lissa and Christian were just getting to the new headmistresses office. They moved in with Guardian Egrov, who handed the form to the tall, pale woman behind the desk in her pant suit, her dark hair pinned back in a bun made her look kind of old fashioned.

She read over the paper rapidly, "So Vasilissa and…" She glanced back to the form "Christian you two are sexually active?" she started gesturing for them to sit in the provided chairs in front of her desk. Lissa nodded weakly jumping a little when she rapped on the desk with her palm.

"Well? We either say yes or no. I believe at seventeen or eighteen you're supposed to be intelligible enough to speak and respond to yes or no questions. Or is it that you are not and that s how we got into this situation in the first place?" she suggested icily.

Rose felt a torrent of disdain and irritation spread through her friend in a sudden chill. "Yes, we are sexually active…" She stated, glancing to Christian when he squeezed her hand tightly and she gave a light squeeze back.

"And did you ever use any of birth control?"

"Yes, we regularly used condoms…" Lissa said quietly suddenly very interested in the décor around the room.

"And when you conceived you were using one? The headmistress inquired looking out the window then back to the two anxious teenagers.

"Yes, but it broke…" Christian cringed at the weight of the word though remained silent for the time being.

"And what did you plan to do after you graduated?" She questioned looking a little bored by this point.

"I was going to go on to college, both of us were…" She commented quietly.

Rose was suddenly ripped from Lissa's head by some unidentifiable source. Rousing to find Adrian there looked to her a little concerned.

"What's wrong? Your aura is darker than usual I can barely tell the difference between the shadows and your actual aura." He stated quirking a brow, Rose really wished she could do that she had since she had first seen Dimitri do it.

"Lissa and Christian are with the headmaster at the moment being interrogated." She stated looking to him and Adrian cringed a little.

"Ouch, so they know now too?" He stated moving to sit next to her on the bench resting his arms across the back, one behind her and she leaned back into the bench a little glancing to him sighing feeling rather impatient over the fact that they couldn't be openly affectionate.

Adrian, seeming to read her mind leaned forwards, seizing her by the chin and pulling her into a very welcome, deep kiss. Rose startled at first leant into the kiss after a moment, though was very unaware that off in the distance Dimitri watched the event occur.

Ivashkov kiss her, and then she kissed him back. He almost felt hurt, though in place of what he suspected should be tremendous hurt and betrayal he felt only white hot anger. Watching the two of the together he darted from the post heading back, Denis was due for the next shift in a half hour anyhow.

Upon arriving back to his base of operations, he let Kaline know to alert Denis his shift was starting early before disappearing into his room.

Rose pulled from the kiss moments later, looking around to see if anyone had caught them and Adrian grinned faintly looking to her.

"I don't care if they see…" He said pressing his mouth over hers in a rough kiss, his hand cupping her cheek and one of her hands sliding into his soft hair relishing the feel. Her nails scraping lightly against his scalp, and he made a soft noise in his throat making her eyes flutter open for a moment to look to him before pulling away. "Let's walk and talk?" Adrian suggested lightly, grinning faintly. Rose felt a little dizzy and nodded standing and looking to the Adrian amazed that he had induced such a feeling in her, when previously only Dimitri could make her heart pound so hard, and make her so dizzy with only a kiss or a look.

(A/N: Alright, finally finished that chapter. I have eight plotted out and if you guys want to check up on my writing I usually put updates on my profile. So feel free to check it from time to time there will usually be an update once a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to encourage you to review, I appreciate it. It's like when your partner moans during sex, lets you know you are doing things right ;p )


	8. Paramount

Paramount

Lissa looked to the headmistress rather shocked with what she had just to her. She looked to her the woman who glanced up coldly from the form on her desk.

"E-excuse me?" Lissa stammered.

"Vasilissa, I wasn't aware you had a hearing impediment. " She stated venom coating her words Lissa frowning, and then cringing when the woman continued.

"You will write the queen a letter of notice of your condition, perhaps that way you might salvage your future career in court Vasilissa. " She stated, watching Lissa blanch at the very idea then looking to the male in the room.

"Guardian Egrov, please escort this miscreants back to their dorms, oh and Vasilissa? Make sure you submit your announcement to me before you send it." She stated watching the two of them leave.

Rose glanced to Adrian, leaning against his shoulder; they were nearing the chapel, a place she'd stayed away from very, very often. It was almost like she though being near the place would get her into the same kind of trouble as Lissa.

"I'm sure Lissa and Christian will be fine, though this new headmistress, I know very little about." He stated glancing to her when she pulled away.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have the same kind of intentions towards Lissa as Avery did…" She commented looking to him, he frowned a little remembering Avery, as cute as she'd been she'd turned out to be crazier than most people thought he was.

"Rose, if nothing else, the Queen will keep anything from happening to Lissa if she can't. My aunt absolutely adores Lissa; I doubt she would let anything horrid happen to her…" He commented slipping his hands into his pockets and glancing up when Viktoria emerged from the chapel, and looked to Rose.

Rose glanced up seeing Viktoria, and smiled faintly "Hey Viktoria, just checking out the chapel?" She stated looking to the other who moved over when she was spoken to.

Viktoria looked to the girl who her eldest brother had loved, who had practically seen him die, this girl who had tried to warn her about Rolan who had only really wanted her for sex.

"Well, something like that, yes…" she stated glancing back to the building behind her, she had taken solace in the familiar place, the chapel had almost reminded her of home, though it didn't quite smell the same as the churches back home she was still glad to be in a familiar place.

Glancing between the pair, she felt that something was out of place her, the air was almost awkward and for a moment she noticed that Rose wouldn't look at her. These two were hiding something? She wondered what Rose would hide from her though as she glanced back to the male she gaped a little.

"Roza?" She questioned almost uncertainly and that familiar nickname had caused Rose to jerk slightly in response, it almost hurt to hear. She glanced to the younger girl

"Hmm?" She hummed looking to the other curiously wondering where these dark feelings were coming from, there was a sudden upwelling of darkness in her. This malevolent ichor that appeared to ooze from her pores, as she looked to the other it was almost too much for Rose.

"What's going on here? Are you two together?" She questioned eyeing the two. Rose glanced to Adrian over her shoulder and sighed softly, she didn't know which would be worse lying to the girl and possibly hurting Adrian or telling Viktoria the truth and ruining the connection she had with the girl.

"Y-yes…" She finally stated hating the horrid tension in the air now, taught as a bow string, the tension did not fall lax as she had hoped it would, and looked to Viktoria who looked almost confused.

"Well, what about my brother? Have you forgotten him already? He died months ago, it hasn't even been a year and already you have another man that you are after. How do you think my brother would feel about this- this infidelity?" Viktoria had started rambling and her volume grew as she spoke, and as she got more and more worked up her English split into broken Russian.

Rose took a step back though she very much wanted to snap back at the other she blinked a little that darkness devouring her. She hadn't thought of Dimitri the way she used to in a long time, not since she had "killed" him out in the Siberian country side.

Rose looked to the other she felt the darkness gathering in her, mustering up the ability before she snapped suddenly.

"Infidelity? Your brother is dead Viktoria, and as much as I loved him, I have to accept that and move on…you think you will only love one person in your life after the initial person you loved is gone? Then you're more naïve than I thought." She snapped looking to the other unaware of where this sudden animosity came from.

Viktoria looked to Rose almost aghast at the sudden display of malevolence, in this girl whom she had thought of a sister, whom her oldest brother had loved dearly and died for (indirectly). Looking to the other who she wanted to hit more than anything else in the terribly tense moment there before the quaint little chapel, she looked to the chapel sighing softly remembering the promises she had just made to god. There was no way for her to go back on those without punishment, so she sighed turning away from the girl she had thought of as an older sister and just leaving the very act of leaving taking all of the power she had in her physical being.

Adrian looked to Rose almost aghast himself though took a moment to delve down into her aura and inspect for himself and confirmed his suspicions. There was an almost vicious upwelling of darkness in her aura spreading like an oil spill of poisonous ichor across the entirety of her shadow kissed aura, almost enveloping it entirely.

"Rose, the darkness in you is getting bad…is this all from recently?" he questioned looking to her frowning. Rose shrugged a little

"I…can't tell if it's recent of a combination of older and newer, but I need to get Lissa to try and heal it out of me…" She commented looking to him and he shook his head.

"Rose, Lissa is probably spending time with Christian right now…give them some time, I can try to heal the darkness out of you instead." He offered, and she sighed softly wondering faintly in the dark recesses of her mind if she would regret doing this later though nodded, moving after him back to his room.

Upon returning to Adrian's room which had a sort of thick heady smell floating about it and he smiled when he caught her expression.

"Incense," he commented offhandedly, looking to the other and moved to sit on the bed patting the spot next to him. "Well come on now Rose, it's not the first time you've been in bed with me…" he teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Rose moved over sitting next to him, she almost felt nervous, knowing that this was risky and that it would take a lot out of Adrian. She almost wished that he had a shadow kissed bond mate at this point. Sighing softly and waiting as he prepared to heal her, feeling the warmth of his hands on her cheeks. Not needing to wonder for a moment what if felt like to heal, knowing that already from her bond with Lissa.

She felt the light, sensation of his healing magic flowing into her; she could almost feel the darkness being sapped from her this dark ichor being vacuumed from her very being. She almost felt a slight pull at her shadow kissed soul. The darkness being lifted from her very being was an enormous relief.

She felt Adrian pull away moments later and looked to him. He looked utterly exhausted, his dark hair hanging into his eyes, Rose reaching out to him leaning in giving him a soft kiss, and speaking softly.

"Thank you…" she said, and he smiled, as he watched her for a moment, the healing had taken a lot out of him.

Adrian laid back for a moment on the pillows of his bed, looking to her. "Feel any better Rose?" she questioned knowing already that she did, though she didn't respond, she merely smiled lacing her fingers through his and stretching out next to him and laying her head on his chest.

Rose shifted where she lay, wondering why her bed was so warm. Turning over with a soft groan, and her eyes cracking open sharply when she heard a chuckle. She wasn't quite sure why she jerked away at the sound though looked to Adrian who looked to her still a little groggy, though despite that he gave her a questioning once over.

"Rose?" He murmured groggily looking to her curiously. Rose looked at him, brushing hair out of her eyes, and shrugged.

"I'm used to waking up in my room…" She commented glancing around, though as she caught sight of the time on the clock, she nearly gapped springing from the bed, and moving to pull her shoes back on.

Adrian stood stretching a little pulling his shirt back into place, scratching his stomach lazily and silently craving a cigarette. Though watching her move around the room, and watching her dart for the door he seized her by the wrist. "Rose" He spoke her name, before leaning in and kissing her tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek.

When she pulled away she was looking to him curiously. "Adrian?" She questioned, and he grinned shaking his head a little.

"Head to class little dhamphir, you're already late…" He commented glancing to the clock and watching as she left.

Rose practically sprinted from the guest housing her hair mussed and hr clothing wrinkled and rumpled. Sprinting across the quad and to the main building where lunch was usually held glad that she was coming late to lunch and not an actual class. She rushed in running her fingers though her hair, to smooth it out, and rushed through the line to find Lissa and Christian sitting together at a lunch table by themselves. Lissa looked very tired, and stressed, looking to Rose surprised when she sat down.

"Rose, where have you been?" she questioned looking to her bond mate. Rose shook her head a little sighing softly nibbling on a sandwich she had gotten.

"I slept in…" she said looking to the other ignoring Christian's cocky almost all too knowing look.

Though she glanced up to see that Lissa looked rather uncomfortable, though noticing moments later that the table was empty of everyone else who normally sat with them. Glancing around she noticed the air that permeated around her friends. There was a thick uncomfortable tension surrounding them, and she could feel darkness dwelling in her friend. Frowning and looking to the other.

"Did I miss something?" Rose question looking to her best friend; Lissa sighed softly looking to her friend looking rather upset at this point. Lissa shook her head a little glancing around and Christian looked rather irritated by this point. Rose gave him a questioning glance before looking back to Lissa, and around catching sight of two girls eyeing them from their table, whispering and giggling simultaneously.

"Does anyone know?" She questioned looking to Lissa, who by this point had her head in her hands.

"Yes, everyone knows…" She said at this point sounding rather irritated, and Rose felt a little taken a back then felt even guiltier when she spied Viktoria crossing the cafeteria towards a solitary table near a large wall of windows the faces the courtyard outside the cafeteria.

Frowning and looking to Lissa and Christian "I'll be back in a minute" She murmured, getting up and moving off towards the table Dimitri's little sister sat at, geez even thinking that hurt, especially because she was so like him at times. Approaching her from behind, because she already had her back to the rest of the cafeteria anyhow, Rose cleared her throat and Viktoria turned to look at her and spoke "Can I help you Rose? Or are you here to verbally assault me twice in one day?" She questioned icily.

Rose sighed shaking her head, ouch that had hurt, grabbing a seat next to the girl. "Look, I didn't mean to get all up in your face about Dimitri, it's just…well it's actually a little complicated…" She trailed off, though catching the irritated, yet questioning look crossing Viktoria's face she sighed and launched into a condensed version of how spirit worked when the user was linked to a bond mate.

Viktoria nodded as Rose finished "So, you came over here to tell me this why?" She questioned looking to the obviously still angry with the other.

"I just, I guess I wanted to apologize for earlier, it gets hard with all that darkness bearing down on you like a lead weight. You should know that I've seen your brother and he is hardly the same…being "awakened", as they call it…" Rose hesitated a moment, rather shaky over the memory of how changed he had been, how he seemed to have stopped loving her completely after his change, though Viktoria beckoned her to continue, the girl was curious now.

"It really changed him, he is very cold outwardly, he tried to be giving and there could be the real him struggling to get out, there may be a way to save him but…: Rose trailed off making a face the task seemed nearly impossible.

"But what?" Viktoria questioned looking to the girl her attention rapt.

"There is still information I have to gather on it, and I would have to do some research, do you know who Victor Dashkov is?" Rose paused and at the other's nod she continued.

"His brother may know the key to this, the only issue is that we have to get through Victor first and he isn't very fond of me…" She commented

Viktoria looked pensive for a moment before looking to the other and questioning "Well, what will you do if you can't get the information? Or it doesn't work?" She inquired.

Rose sighed, her hands shaking at this point, "I would have to kill him…" She trailed off now cautious of the girl who looked rather alarmed.

"Why? Why if you loved my brother would you do this?" Viktoria practically shrieked looking to the other angrily yet again.

Rose sighed looking to the other "He's already coming after me, and as it goes right now your brother wants me to join him and his undead cohorts. "She commented her voice raising a little the kids sitting nearby were staring and the rest of the cafeteria was turning to look and Viktoria stood jerkily shoving her chair away from the table, and Rose stood cautious of the other taking a careful step back, not really wanting to fight the girl if it came to that.

"You truly are despicable, you would kill him, and you couldn't just let him go…" She spat back at the other.

"He would kill me otherwise! How dare you assume that this isn't hard for me…I did love your brother and I part of me still does! I cannot help it if I must kill him to get on with my life; to allow him to remain as he is would be an insult to what he was before he was "awakened"; now he is nothing but an empty shell of the man he used to be!" All the training in the world really couldn't have prepared Rose for what occurred next. Viktoria swung, hard and the hit landed striking Rose in the left eye and she fell back against the glass looking utterly stunned, though he expression changed easily and she recovered quickly, now her temper out of control and she swung and Viktoria a blow landing right on her temple, the blow hard enough to actually knock her out at once, and in a moment Rose was pressed right back into the wall, a guardian she wasn't terribly familiar with holding her against it and she thrashed for a moment to get free, though sighed as Alberta approached with another guardian and as the other guardian bent down to pick up Viktoria and carry her to the infirmary, Alberta moved over to Rose looking rather disappointed.

"Hathaway, why is it that you can't be here two weeks without fighting or getting into some form of trouble?" She inquired, and Rose looked even angrier glancing past Alberta to her classmates who were on their feet and gaping like idiots, except for Lissa, who was actually crying, and Christian was trying to console her.

"She actually started it and threw the first punch…we had an argument earlier also I was trying to talk to her calmly and rationally until she got really angry…" She responded as the guardian holding her against the wall started ushering her out of the cafeteria and Rose blinked as they stepped out onto the quad to cross it to get to the headmasters office and nearly swore, he eye socket was really tender, Viktoria had hit her pretty hard, and she was sure that she would need some ice for her eye at least, and she was positive she would have another black eye, lucky her.

They turned, heading up to the building and Rose looked to the other guarding who was solemnly pulling her along towards the building ahead, recognizing him as the Guardian who had escorted Lissa and Christian earlier. What had his name been? Damn, she couldn't remember, though glanced over to Alberta who wore a similar somber expression to his.

Soon enough they were before the headmistress's office and at this point Rose almost missed Kirova, which was excruciatingly odd for her, but Kirova would have been a welcome adversary to this seemingly cold bitch.

They headed in and Rose read the name plated not even liking the sound of the name in her mind, Headmistress McClellan; she made a face at the very idea of it. Though she started at the sound of her voice, it was sharp and almost nasally.

"Guardian Egrov, "That's right! That was his name why did that sound familiar though? Rose sighed wondering as the two spoke and she jerked when Alberta nudged her.

"Miss Hathaway, do you have a hearing problem?" The headmistress questioned, and Rose shook her head.

"Then explain to me what happened exactly" McClellan responded sharply and expectantly.

"Viktoria and I had an argument out by the chapel today, just outside of it actually, and later today at lunch I wanted to talk to her about it, and try to apologize and get us over what we were fighting about except that when I explained it to her in further detail, she got really angry and she punched me in the eye, have you ever been hit in the face?" She explained looking to the other doubtfully as she waited for a response.

"No Miss Hathaway, I'm a Moroi, how often do you see moroi fight? " She responded primly.

Rose though about it for a moment "Not much, "She conceded.

"What's your point?" She questioned eyeing the other.

"Well, you probably don't know this but most people, when they get decked in the face this hard, they can lose their temper and retaliate, violently. "She responded drily.

"I don't appreciated sarcasm Hathaway, "She commented flatly.

Rose looked a little irritated by this point, but she did her best not to have a fit in this office.

"However, seeing as this isn't your first offense, and other punishments don't seem to work, you and Guardian Egrov here will run ten miles at the end of every day until exams." She said her eyes shining with what appeared to be amusement. "If you two could escort her over to the clinic and have the nurse look at her eye, "she commented looking to the two that had escorted Rose to her office.

Rose sighed looking little irritated as the nurse, checked her eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time in an hour to make sure she didn't have a concussion, Rose twitched a little as the final bell rang, and watched the nurse move over to an ice bin and fill a bag with ice, and sealing it shut, wrapping a towel around it before handing it to her, and ushering her out after scolding her for the hundredth time to be more careful.

Rose sighed shaking her head pressing the ice over her tender eye and moving off, to where she knew she could find Lissa and Christian, in the classroom Lissa and Adrian used to practice magic in.

As she walked in Lissa was setting out some potted plants that were more than a little worse for wear. Christian was putting another on a desk next to the one Lissa was standing next to, though when Lissa saw Rose she froze and tears gathered in her eyes yet again and she started crying ass she rushed to her friend again, Rose could feel how worried she was through their bond. The two hugged for a few moments, Rose rubbing her friends back lightly and speaking softly to her that she was alright, and that she was sorry before Lissa pulled away reaching for her, and Rose knew what she intended to do immediately. Rose pushed away her hand shaking her head,

"Don't waste your magic on me…" she commented giving a small smile, though starting when a voice sounded behind her.

"What's wrong?" Adrian questioned offhandedly, seeing the look on Lissa's face, as she glanced to him then back to her friend who still had the ice in her hand, however her eye was a mixture or blue and red staining her skin and her eye had started to swell shut.

Rose refused to look at him though as he came around his expression changed rapidly from curiosity to deep anger.

"What happened?" He questioned, his eyes darkening from their usual green to a dark forest green, so dark it was nearly black.

"I got into a fist fight, nothing terribly unusual, " Rose responded trying to play it off, shrugging a little, moving over to one of the potted plants on the ground, and moving to put it on a desk though Adrian followed after her.

"Who did this?" he questioned looking to her, and Rose sighed after setting the plant on the desk looking to him.

"Viktoria hit me, and I kind of accidentally knocked her out…" She commented looking almost guilty, the thought of being hit in the eye nearly made her blood boil.

"Accidently?" Christian questioned from across the room, "It didn't look like that from the outside…" he commented.

Rose scowled a little looking to him, "I don't know what happened really, I barely remember doing it, it's like I just blanked out…" She commented trailing off.

"What did you tell her that set her off anyhow? "Lissa questioned.

"I told her about Dimitri and what I have to do after graduation…"

"We have to do" Lissa commented, not missing how Christian stiffened suddenly, and Rose looked to her friend frowning now.

"Lissa I hate to say this but, you really aren't in the best condition to go and hunt down Victor or Dimitri…" She commented.

Lissa scowled, though she knew it was true, and she knew it could take a long time. She didn't want to lose her best friend again, and the mood in the room had darkened so Lissa decided to shift their attention.

"Alright, So I was thinking that today we might work a little more with healing, just to warm up and then from there I want to practice aura seeing a little more" She commented looking to Adrian who nodded, looking after Rose who moved to have a seat not far from them.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading! Sorry, I know it had been a long time since I last updated, but I have had a lot going on, thanks for any reviews you submitted, and ofcourse I always appreciate any I get so feel free to review after reading this. I hope to perhaps have the next chapter up in a month. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	9. Radiance

Radiance

(A.N: Thanks for reading and being patient with me everyone! My computer got a virus on is so it had to be slicked and I lost everything so I had to restart this chapter…Good thing I write the chapter plot down before I type them out huh? Anyhow on with the show! And of course the typical legal mumbo jumbo applies)

Viktoria studied her face in the mirror for a moment, wincing a little at the damage Rose had done. The damage could have been worse admittedly but still her face was pretty badly bruised. She cringed as she touched it, she had iced it a lot over night and yesterday afternoon but it was still rather bruised and swollen. She also had a pounding headache, sighing softly she moved off to go and get in the shower. She had to admit, that even for a guardian in training she hadn't really expected Rose to hit that hard.

* * *

Guardian Egrov found it much too easy to take patrol of the grounds and slip away to report to Dimitri, but it was normal for it to be this easy for him. Slipping back into the trees and taking off running, reaching his destination soon enough, looking to Kristoph as the strigoi approached which despite being an ally made Feodor Egrov nervous enough. Strigoi were not meant to coexist side by side with moroi and dhamphirs, the strigoi met him with ease and turned to walk with him as they headed to meet with Dimitri.

"How is it going?" Kristoph questioned looking to the Guardian who shook his head.

"I don't think he'll be well pleased with what I have to tell him" He replied looking to Kristoph, who frowned at the knowledge, that he was technically helping deliver bad news to Dimitri.

"About whom?" Kristoph questioned looking to Feodor curiously. Feodor sighed looking to the strigoi beside him.

"The Hathaway girl and the little Belikov…were fighting, over him actually." He commented and Kristoph started at the information.

"Over him? Are you sure?" Kristoph queried skeptically as they approached the door at the end of the hall.

His only response was a nod as Feodor stepped into the room, finding his employer reading a novel. Dimitri glanced up, placing the bookmark in the book, and rising from the chair he was in looking to Feodor expectantly.

"The Hathaway girl has been injured, "He paused hesitantly as Dimitri's expression darkened, before cautiously continuing "She has a black eye, and your sister is also injured, she has bruising around her eye as well, and a minor concussion."

Dimitri eyed Guardian Egrov knowing he wasn't going like whatever he said next but waited anyhow.

"They got into a bit of a fist fight, your sister threw the first punch and Hathaway retaliated by knocking her out. There were no serious injuries; however we believe they were arguing about you." He stated.

Dimitri was surprised in knowing that his sister would fight for him, but then again Viktoria was so stubborn, he supposed that he shouldn't be surprised.

"That is…"Dimitri seemed to think a moment before continuing "fine."

* * *

Rose wondered how long the guy could run, honestly he was like the energizer bunny, her calves were starting to burn but at least her bruise had started to fade away, with graduation the next day she had been hoping it would be gone already.

She thought as she ran contemplating what she would have to do after graduation. She had changed since she had "killed" Dimitri on that bridge in Siberia. Now he was trying to kill her, either way you looked at it.

She had become so distracted while running she hadn't noticed that Egrov had stopped and slammed right in to him, stumbling away from him with an almost agitated groan, nodding when he mentioned that their training was over for the day.

Rose wandered away, moving across the grounds not really paying attention to where she was until a soft whispering pulled her from her musing.

She looked around realizing she was in the grove of trees near the little Russian Orthodox chapel on campus, and that soft voice was familiar.

"…_let him know that he has wronged me, that he has caused me pain and bring it back upon him tenfold. Let him know my agony, let him suffer my loss…" _

Rose moved closer to the chapel, the windows were open to the spring air letting this soft feminine voice drift out for any passerby to hear.

"_let him know what it is to feel like your insides were ripped out, lord let Rolan know what he has done to me, "_

_Rolan! _Rose knew that name sounded familiar, where had she heard it before though and slowly she recognized the voice and realize that Rolan had been that moroi Viktoria had been involved with. Abe had gotten his goons to chase him off though, at least that was what he had promised her if she would leave Siberia, and she scowled had he lied to her?

"…_I understand that you are supposed to be merciful lord but Rolan really deserves some manner of punishment, some way to keep him from doing what he did ever again…" _The voice trailed off sounding rather broken at this point. Rose stayed where she was a moment watching as Viktoria left the chapel a few moments later.

Rose turned away moving off, deciding she would talk to the girl later, Lissa and Adrian had lessons today.

She headed for the main school building, opening the door ahead of her rather surprised to find her mother there, even more surprised to find her with her father. Rose, rather startled, looked between the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked looking to the two of them, though looking between the two.

"Okay, never mind if this is some kind of kinky relive your school fantasy type thing don't tell me…" She said quickly seeing how close the two were.

Her mother made a face shaking her head at her daughter "No Rose, we came to see you graduate and your trial of course…" She said shaking her head a little.

"Oh, and Vasilissa told me to tell you that they were waiting on you so hurry up" She stated and Rose practically knocked her over getting past her and into the building.

Rose practically sprinted up the stairs and into the room, looking around pausing a moment to catch her breath, everyone was there waiting for her.

Lissa smiled when she walked in looking to her, though she was wearing a rather loose shirt today. This only reminded Rose that her friend was pregnant and probably just starting to show a little it had been coming up on three months ago that this had all started.

Rose smiled looking to her bond-mate, "When are you guys leaving for court?" She questioned her friend, ignoring Christian's frown at the mention of court.

"In a few days, you know just enough time to get pack and get everything together before we leave." She responded, her politician's smile slid into place and Rose looked to her.

"It'll be alright Liss, just another part of growing up right?" She responded looking to the other who looked like she was nearly in tears.

She moved over hugging her "Don't cry…" She said softly as she hugged her. "Everything can only get better from here…" She said.

Lissa as she pulled away was extremely doubtful, and Rose felt all the excess magic use suddenly begin to weigh on her, she could feel that darkness in her friend and suddenly she took it all away, absorbing it into herself.

Adrian moved over, looking to them, knowing what Rose had just done and saying "Cousin, what do you say we try dream walking again tonight?"

Lissa perked up a little at that "Alright, I was really close last time anyhow…"

* * *

Rose looked up, there was an enormous light bearing down on her, she could feel the heat bearing down on her, smothering her almost, she was having a hard time breathing, her air ways felt constricted and she turned as she heard a child crying out. She ran, faster than she'd ever thought she could.

There was a loud crashing sound suddenly and she was falling suddenly, the child's cries were gone, she was in a black empty space. Alone, in this space when suddenly she heard her name being called.

_Rose…Rose?_

It was Lissa's voice, Rose turned towards her voice to find her friend, happy to see her in her dreams assuming she'd finally managed to dream walk. Though it wasn't the same as when Adrian dream walked on her dream, Lissa had taken on an almost ethereal ghastly appearance, floating almost. Her image flicker like a candle that was about to go out and she spoke again.

_Rose? What is this place? It's so cold, why did you leave me here? I needed you…_

Rose jerked at that statement and he very bones were chilled; she was very cold as the figure of Lissa approached.

"What are you talking about Liss?" She questioned looking to her and the figure looked up and Rose back away. Something was definitely wrong with this Lissa, her eyes instead of a pale jade green like they usually were they were a sickening milky white.

_You left me here to be eaten by the wolves; She tried to take my baby from me. Help me Rose! _

Rose's bones hurt just hearing this, she was she knew who "She" was, Queen Tatiana, though Rose couldn't imagine the Queen trying to take a child from Lissa.

"Liss, I can't, you know I can't I have to kill Dimitri…"

The figure turned and let out and unearthly wail, she felt a sudden jealousy rip through her that she figured came from this version of Lissa.

_You're so obsessed with him anymore, what about Adrian? You promised you would give him a chance. What about me? This place is horrible, why did you bring me here?_

The pseudo-Lissa questioned her almost vehemently and Rose looked to her

"I have to do this for Dimitri, he doesn't need to suffer anymore" She responded

The being grew angry flickering faster now.

_You've only ever cared about him! He's always been your first priority ever since they brought us back here. You never have time for me anymore!_

Rose was hurt by this beast and suddenly everything faded away and there was Adrian standing before her looking rather concerned. She jerked suddenly and woke up looking around wildly. Lissa looked to her concerned and Adrian joined her a moment later.

"I managed to get in for a moment, but something happened, it was so dark…I couldn't see anything" She stated looking a little concerned. Rose blinked "You actually got in?" She queried sounding concerned.

Lissa nodded looking somewhat pleased with herself smiling faintly, though her eyes shone with concern as she looked at her shadow-kissed guardian.

Rose looked rather concerned and Adrian nodded rising to stand near her "Yeah, and I got in near the end…when you have really vivid dreams it's hard to get in." He commented and Rose nodded knowingly, though she couldn't help but notice the odd look Christian gave her, like he was trying to decide what was wrong with her.

Though he seemed to shake it off after a moment moving towards Lissa "It's actually rather late, we have to be up early to graduate tomorrow…" He commented.

Rose made a face looking at him "Thanks for the update Big Ben, I wasn't aware you were so concerned about punctuality" She taunted grinning.

Christian snorted and had been about to return a snappy comeback when Lissa interrupted.

"Well he is right Rose, I mean you have your trial tomorrow so you should get a good night's sleep" She commented though she tried to come off as excited, though underneath her bond mate's façade Rose could feel the despair. Giving Lissa a meaningful look, she turned nodding as she went.

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow then" She responded heading off towards her own dorms, glancing to Adrian when he moved after her. Lissa and Christian heading off together towards the moroi dorm together, Rose watched them head off in to the night; or rather morning as the sky was turning a light blue.

She turned back to see Adrian reaching into his pocket, and it occurred to her in that moment that soon_, very _soon she would have to leave all of them to go and kill Dimitri or be killed herself. Watching Adrian for that fleeting moment it occurred to her that she may never see him again and when he glanced to her gorgeous green eyes flickering curiously she moved over to him pulling him down for a rather deep kiss, her arms sliding around his neck, though he was initially startled he pulled her closer to him, one arm around her waist the other coming up to tangle in her soft hair.

The dynamic of this kiss was much different from their usual kisses, it was hot and heavy their mouths sliding against each out, nipping and teasing each other. Tongues meeting and brushing against each other, Roses fingers brushing the base of Adrian's neck and then immersing themselves in to his soft hair that he painstakingly styled every day.

When they pulled away from each other, Adrian watched her for a moment his eyes darkened by lust, before pulling her in for another kiss. When they pulled away from each other again, Rose spoke softly "Let's take this somewhere else"

She suggested, her voice soft though what she wanted was obvious in her tone and Adrian nodded moving over towards guest housing on campus. Rose following after him, her fingers entwined in his as they walked, this "late" at night no one was up, most moroi were in bed and most guardians were either in bed or out at a post so it was simple for them to walk right into Adrian's room with no trouble at all.

The moment he closed the door he was back; holding her in his arms their bodies pressed against each other their lips locked in a passionate kiss. They backed up onto the bed, Adrian though he wasn't sure where this sudden outburst had come from he liked where it was going.

Rose pulled Adrian down with her when she felt the bed behind her, not that Adrian was going to argue with her at all. One of his hands moving to the hem of her shirt and sliding under it, then smoothing over the soft flesh of her stomach.

This was hardly Adrian's first time, though for Rose this was an entirely new experience, having only had sex with Dimitri before. She reached for him, pulling at his shirt, and he pulled back momentarily to help her with it, before coming back to get her shirt off her.

It wasn't long before their clothing was scattered across the floor, the moment Adrian had her naked he paused to admire her, grinning leaning down and kissing her throat teasingly, nibbling lightly before moving across to her collar bone, the both of them wanted this too much at this point. Rose shifted under him her breath hitching, biting her lower lip. Her fingers tangling in Adrian's hair, she arched beneath him, gasping softly as his mouth closed around her nipple, his tongue flicking over it and teasing her. Adrian picked up cues fast, and was quickly learning what really made Rose squirm under him.

Rose bit her lip shifting under him, her nails digging in to his shoulders though something suddenly occurred to her as she thought of Lissa.

"Adrian…" She practically moaned his name, and nearly regretted pulling him away from her body.

"Adrian, "She repeated nearly breathless, his dark green eyes found hers moments later "Yes?" He responded quirking a brow, making Rose wish that she possessed the ability.

"Do you have a condom?"She questioned looking to him, and he seemed to think a moment before nodding and rising from the bed to grab one from his dresser. Turning back to her he stopped dead in his tracks at the position she was in. Splayed across the bed, her hair tousled around her, her bare breasts rising and falling with each breath, and her legs parted giving him quite a view.

A light blush rose to her cheeks, as he stared at her, and she grinned lightly.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She teased lightly, shifting on the bed. His eyes finally looked to her face and he smirked.

"No, just committing everything to memory so I can watch you do everything naked from now on." He responded grinning as her blush darkened at the very idea. Glancing down he tore open the packaging and pulled out the slick contraceptive, before rolling it down over his penis.

Moving to settle between her thighs, he leaned up kissing her deeply, as his hips shifted to where his erection was pressed up against her, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her chest almost tenderly. Rose watched him, smiling as her fingers buried into his hair and she pulled her boyfriend into a deep kiss and actually pushed him down into the mattress.

Upon pulling away from him, she watched the grin spread across his face as he surveyed their position.

Though as he seemed to get distracted, she leaned forward, her breasts pressing into his chest as she went, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear as she spoke to him.

"Adrian, I need you. I want to feel you inside me…" She impressed her point upon him by rocking her hips back into his, her breath hitching slightly as he took advantage of her taunting him, seizing her by the hips and thrusting right up into her. She let out a soft moan and before she could really grasp what he intended to do, he had her pressed back into the bed, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, as he did his fangs brushed against the side of her neck.

Rose gasped arching slightly at that, her fingers digging in to his back, moaning as Adrian's hips shifted slightly changing the angle that he penetrated her at.

Adrian groaned softly feeling her muscles clench around him tightly, and her nails dig into his back. Moaning as her hips shifted back against his, and his hand reached for her knee, hoisting it up on his elbow, allowing his to penetrate her deeper, causing her to arch up under him sharply with a rather loud moan, his name on her lips.

"Adrian…" She moaned out sounding like she had half a breath her nails digging into his back more deeply and dragging across his back, leaving welts across his back for certain.

Adrian let out a sound that sounded almost like a growl, his hips pressing into hers more urgently. The bed at this point was rocking and beginning to creak, though neither party cared, the two caught up in this moment to themselves, one of few they had gotten recently.

Rose moaned loudly, her body beginning to get tense as she felt a pending orgasm approaching swiftly. Adrian grunted at the new resistance he met as her muscles clamped down around him and she pitched over the edge into that sweet abyss of near silence and darkness, courtesy of the back of her eyelids. As she orgasmed a high half-scream escaped from her, her body arching sharply off the bed, and Adrian groaned loudly as she orgasmed around him.

Rose, as she came down from the high provided by her orgasm, realized that Adrian probably hadn't oragasmed yet and her eyes flew to meet his green ones. He was grinning watching her from his position over her, his voice even sounded a little strained when he spoke, making her wonder how close to cumming he was.

"Little dhampir, if I had known you would be as passionate in bed as you are out…I would have tried to get you here sooner" He teased loving the way she blushed at his commentary.

Though she caught him off guard as she smacked his butt, the sound resounding through the room, and she said.

"No one told you to stop Ivashkov" She grinned wolfishly at the almost stunned expression that came across his face before he gave her a devil may care grin, and shoved his hips into hers with a particular vengeance, smirking as her breath hitched.

His arm slid under her other knee, both of her feet in the air at this point and Adrian's hips picking up the pace they had previously maintained. The bed was rocking and groaning in less than a minute, Rose's hips jerked still a little sensitive from the orgasm that had wracked her body moments ago.

A particularly powerful thrust caused her to emit a loud moan followed by a breathy scream. Though he suddenly stopped and she heard his voice.

"Rose, open your eyes…"

She hadn't even realized she had closed them, her eyes flicked open meeting his own eyes, glimmering with mischief and he grinned, kissing her as his hand, having slid out from under her left knee when she hadn't noticed, slid down between the two of them and tweaked her clitoris, grinning as she jerked under him at that.

"Adrian…" She gasped out his name, biting her lower lip.

He grinned watching her squirm under him. "Yes dear?" He responded. "What is it? Tell me what you want. " He taunted.

Rose blushed deeply at that, this she wasn't used to. She'd only had sex once before this and so far the two experiences were proving to be very different.

"I…" She began and she wasn't entirely sure what to say at first though she found something to say pretty quick.

"I want you, now " She said, bucking her hips up into his and he grinned a little.

"No, you have to be more specific than that…you've had me since the day we met." He responded.

Rose sighed under him feeling a little frustrated now, though as she watched him for a moment she grinned. Pulling him down for a deep kiss, and once she pulled away she finally told him what she wanted.

"Bite me…" She said softly though she knew that he had heard her, especially because his expression changed.

He wanted to, she could see that in his eyes, but he felt it necessary to ask.

"Are you sure that's what you want Rose?" He questioned, and when she nodded he leaned forwards butterflying kisses across her jaw, down the side of her neck pausing when he could feel her pulse under his lips, kissing her skin there, before shifting and biting down.

Rose felt the sharp and sudden intrusion of his fangs, that was quickly chased off by the rush of endorphins from the high of the bite. She felt that same high from earlier only more intense. As he tasted her blood she felt him pull her closer, and was sure she felt his hips jerk in to hers, she was faintly aware of the muffled moan that her lover gave.

It seemed too soon when Adrian pulled away, he looked to her grinning faintly, stealing a kiss from her before he got up to get rid of the condom and he was quick to get back to the bed, kissing her cheek.

"That was amazing…" He commented stealing another kiss from her and Rose nodded in agreement curling up to him, still riding what was left of the high as she drifted to sleep curled up beside Adrian who had half covered them with a sheet, kissing Rose on the cheek tenderly and pulling her closer before drifting off himself, but not before healing the remaining bruising around her eye for her as well.

* * *

The next few days passed in what almost seemed to be a blur, and Rose wondered faintly where the time had gone, remembering when she had just been a little hell raiser down on the elementary school campus. Those had been the days, that was for certain, nothing to worry about really but now she had to kill someone very close to her, the man who had taken her virginity even.

Lissa was actually packing to leave for court while Rose watched her from where she sat on the bed until her friend tried to lift her bag off the bed, of course assisting her with that. Lissa had taken to wearing more loose shirts, like baby dolls. She was wearing one today which made it difficult to distinguish the slight baby bump from the rest of her body.

Rose moved over taking the bag from her and turning setting it by the door. "Don't worry about me Lissa, no matter what happens…just don't worry about me, you have a lot more to worry about than me…" She stated watching her friend and hugging her as someone knocked on the door, the pair of girls turned to see who it was. Watching as Christian moved in to the room, nodding to Rose as she turned to leave deciding to give the pair some time together.

Lissa watched Christian as he crossed the room moving over to her, pulling her into a hug, holding her close to him, and tears began to spill from both of them. It was true that Rose had grown on him, and she was almost like the sister he had never had. Despite the outcome, if she returned or not, they would still miss her. The pair embraced, gently rocking each other, Christian glancing to the clock. There was still a few hours before their plane left for court, so he led Lissa over the bed. Laying down and just laying there with her, the two whispering tenderly to eat other about the life they imagine at court.

Speaking softly of the child budding between the two of them, bringing the two of them ever closer, their love for each other practically and almost painfully tangible in the room, Lissa trembled in her boyfriend's arms. "Christian…" She spoke softly to him, lifting her head slightly from his chest as he responded, his voice gruff. "Hmm?"

"Do you think-" she began but her cut her off with a light kiss. "Everything will be alright Lissa" Christian reassured his girlfriend.

Lissa sighed softly "I certainly hope you're right" She responded sighing softly.

* * *

Rose was sad for once to head to the Academy's small air strip, pausing as she heard someone call her name. Turning to find Lissa and Christian walking towards her hand in hand, realizing that this could well be the last time she may see them, she felt a fissure of pain work its way across her collarbone. She really did want to stay with them, though seeing the two she wondered.

"Where's Adrian? I thought he was flying to court with you" She questioned curious. The pair of lovebirds shrugged.

"He is supposed to, but I haven't seen him all day." Lissa responded glancing around as if to find him hiding in plain sight.

"Maybe he's actually early for once, and waiting for you all to get to the air field" Rose blinked turning to find Viktoria standing there, her hands in her pockets looking rather bored. "Oh…" Rose responded, blinking.

So the quartet continued onward to the air field, upon arriving they did indeed find Adrian, standing outside the plain looking rather bored himself, upon spying the group he walked towards them, his eyes a rather heartbreakingly dark shade of green today.

"You know, typically this isn't my thing but uh…you're late." He said giving a wry half smile, though it never truly reached his eyes. It was obvious to all parties present what was bothering him, and he sighed softly glancing to the plane as the pilot appeared on the stairs waving them on, a few guardians boarding the plane for the protection of the moroi who would soon be boarding.

Lissa frowned slightly at that moving to hug Rose tightly,

"Come home safely, I'll miss you" she said, sounding nearly in tears. Rose soothing her friend a little, "I'll be alright if this promise mark is worth anything I will be fine. " She responded glancing to Christian who gave her a fairly awkward hug, saying bye, before moving to grab his girlfriend's bag and his own, nodding to Viktoria who offered to help the three heading off to the plane. Finally Rose turned to Adrian who was looking to her his hands in his pockets.

Approaching him she sighed softly, leaning up to give him a soft kiss, though she didn't expect the intensity with which he would respond. He met her passionately his hands slipping from his pockets to cup her face with one hand and pull her against him with the other. A soft sound of surprise escaping her,

"Mmph!" And she moved to step back from the kiss but Adrian was having none of that, kissing her breathless, the two pulling back practically gasping for air.

He pulled her against him hugging her tightly, pressing his face in to her hair reveling in her scent for a moment and whispering softly to her. "You know little dhampir, I think I may just be falling in love with you…"

Rose pulled back studying him for a moment, smiling faintly. "I…didn't think I'd ever hear you say that, or really ever think that I might feel the same way, until recently." She responded, leaning stealing a kiss from her somewhat surprised boyfriend, though this kiss unlike the first was not intense and passionate, it was soft and tender, a goodbye kiss. This kiss was the epitome of these two lovers parting knowing they may never see each other again.

For this moment, no words were appropriate and the two of them knew this so all too soon it was time for them to depart.

Adrian pulled away glanced towards the plane, stealing a last kiss before mounting the stairs and climbing aboard, immediately asking if they had any alcohol on board fully intending to drown his sorrows.

Rose sighed as the propeller blades stuttered to life on the plane, not sparing Viktoria a glance as she came to stand beside Rose, the two women watching the plane as it took off in to the ever darkening sky.

"Rosa?" Rose turned to Viktoria half surprised that she had spoken to her.

"Yes?" She questioned wondered what the girl wanted.

Viktoria looked to her, reminding her of Dimitri looking to strong and determined. "I want to help you find my brother, if only to see that he is finally at peace, if nothing else give me that" she implored the older female that she had once looked up to as an older sister.

Rose seemed to consider it for a moment, and though her original instinct was to say no, she gave Viktoria a forced smile and nodded "Sure, go get your stuff ready…but this better be what you really want" She said, watching Viktoria sprint off.

* * *

"Belikov! I have some news for you! Involving the Hathaway girl"

"Yes, Klaus what is it?" muddy apple hued eyes glanced up from an antiquated western novel, eye brow quirky in inquiry.

"Your sister, she and the Hathaway girl, they are going looking for you, they will be leaving tonight." Klaus responded, almost surprised at the wry amusement that etched itself across his leaders face.

"this only gets better and better doesn't it, I haven't seen Viktoria in a long time" He responded smirking.

(Alright, I know it has been a long time since I updated and I appreciate all of you reading but I've been so Busy and some actually did get the King Henry VIII was Sir Loyal Heart, many grats to you dear reader. Thanks to all the international readers! Um, just gotta say that senior year keeps you busy and that college applications aren't that bad everything affiliated with them, (the paper work you need to collect…totally different story) Anyhow, see ya'll on the flip side, R&R.

The K of fort_ALIK 3

P.S.: Wondering who fort_ALIK is? Here's the link to our blog if you wanna check it out http:/www. fortALIK. blogspot. com/ just remove the spaces after the periods.


	10. Resentment

Resentment

Rose sighed softly pausing to glance at her reflection in the mirror before taking her bags and heading out to meet Viktoria. She really couldn't believe he was doing this, didn't really know why she was letting the younger girl tag along. Though something was different about the girl looking back at her, and it took her a moment to realize.

"He healed it…" She murmured softly looking to the area around her eye that had been bruised. This touched Rose deeply for some reason, why exactly she wasn't sure, perhaps it was just the gesture of it, or the entire day weighing on her. Sighing softly, turning away from the mirror and moving out in to her room, slinging her bag over shoulder and flicking off the light switch as she left the room and leaving behind her childhood.

Outside she met Viktoria near the gate, nodding to her when she asked if she could get her through the gate. On the other side of the gate was a taxi that Rose had called, the two of them loaded the vehicle climbed in and set off, heading towards Missoula, though Rose had no leads she figured Dimitri would be looking for her anyhow, so in theory he wouldn't be too terribly hard to find, right?

Rose watched the wooded landscape fly by as they sped down the road the two girls riding in silence the cabby occasionally glancing back to them as they sped away from the academy and off in to the world just as the academy's jet was speeding away in the opposite direction towards Pennsylvania.

Lissa sighed softly leaning against Christian as she drifted off to sleep, all the stress of leaving Rose and going to court, pregnant and barely eighteen had weighed heavily on her. Christian looked to her smiling faintly kissing her forehead tenderly and glancing to Adrian across the aisle way who himself was actually drawing or writing on a notebook he had pulled out, where from Christian wasn't sure.

Christian turned away from the other male, glancing back to his pregnant girlfriend smiling faintly and relaxing back into the seat drifting off for a short nap himself, there were many ordeals and obstacles awaiting them at court.

Lissa stirred as the jet skidded to a halt on the run way, effectively jostling her awake. Lisa glanced to Christian who seemed to have been jostled awake himself and smiled to him, looking faintly nervous herself. Adrian moving off of the plane after them when they got off and the three of them arrived to court in a flurry of busyness.

They were all ushered off to the rooms in which they would be staying in at court. Lissa sighed sitting on her bed once she arrived there, glancing around the room, hoping that Christian's room was relatively close, the rooms weren't segregated by sex at court so it was equally likely that he could be housed on the same floor she was.

There was a soft knock at her door and she blinked moving over and opening it and offering a hasty bow when she found Queen Tatiana looking regal as ever standing there.

"Hello Vasilissa, may I come in a moment?" She questioned, moving in when Lissa opened the door and a few of her guardians followed. Once the door closed she turned upon Lissa. "Now Vasilissa, I got a letter from Imogen McClellan a few weeks ago claiming the most ridiculous thing…" she started though paused her eyes going to Lissa's stomach, "What is that?" she questioned leering at Lissa's baby bump that was hardly a bump her stomach had begun to expand and though Lissa had adopted more loose clothing, it was still visible.

Lissa looked petrified by that point, Queen Tatiana softened "Oh dear Vasilissa, this is quite the predicament now isn't it? You are certain who the father is yes? The letter Imogen sent me claimed that you were being rather promiscuous and that you were pinning Mr. Ozera with the responsibility of being the child's father because the two of you are dating, and all sorts of ridiculous banter, you know Imogen always did get extremely jealous of any pregnant woman." She stated.

Lissa blinked at this shaking her head. "No, none of that is true. I've only ever been with Christian, I am certain it is his. That is a ridiculous accusation to make. "She stated shaking her head. The queen sighed softly looking to the girl.

"Ah Vasilissa we saw so much great ambition in you, but I suppose it isn't a horrid idea to secure your status in this world by reproducing, it's rather smart really. I expect the two of you will be wed sometime soon?" She questioned.

Lissa blinked a bit surprised "Married? Um actually no, Christian and I haven't really made any plans like that at all." Tatiana blinked utterly surprised by this, before asking.

"Vasilissa, have you even had any prenatal care?" She questioned, looking aghast when Lissa shook her head.

"Well child how do you propose to-" she sighed shaking her head before continuing "Go and see a doctor soon and make sure everything is alright" she said looking to the girl concerned, though standing and heading for the door though she paused glancing back to the pregnant girl.

"Oh and Vasilissa, take care, you have a hard time ahead of you" She said before she left leaving Lissa there rather stunned, so she stumbled over to the bed sitting on it. There was so much to deal with at this point glancing up as the soft patter of rain started hitting her window.

Christian walked outside of his room, heading outside glancing around deciding to take a walk. His hands stuffed in to his pockets, not sparing any one passing him on the sidewalk a second glance. He felt so heavy, like a ton of bricks were laid on his chest and he was drowning. So alone in the world at that moment, glancing up as rain started to fall, he continued to walk through the rain even as it got heavier uncaring of the moroi and dhampir who rushed past him to find cover from the rain, laughing as they went.

Why was life so simple for them? It was practically planned out for them, and what did Christian get? Two dead strigoi parents, a lifetime of hate and innumerous issues to follow along, he'd really hit the lottery hadn't he? Christian sighed softly, ending up standing on a bridge, looking down on a pond and the fish flitting about in the pond, thinking they were being fed by the rain. By this point his hair and shirt were soaked and clinging to him. His dark hair plastered to his face, as he looked down to the fish from the bridge and watching the water ripple across the surface.

His chest hurt, he was vaguely aware of this but couldn't bring himself to really care. Christian looked up briefly as lightning struck and the bridge rumbled under him from the force of the following thunder.

Lissa was pregnant; she was going to have his child, boy or girl? He really didn't care as long as they were both healthy, he worried more about Lissa and how spirit might affect her while she was pregnant, she hadn't even been to see a doctor yet and she was about five months pregnant.

He wondered what he should do, they were so young, and it would be pretty young even by today's standards to be getting married and have kids, though he supposed there were quite a few people that this happened to his age in current times. Though most of them weren't moroi of royal families that had huge responsibilities, most of them were stupid humans that weren't smart enough to use a form a birth control.

Christian turned as another roar shook the bridge again, moving off of the bridge back towards guest housing, there was something he had to do, a wrong he had to right.

Lissa sat on the bed still when she heard a soft knock on her door, getting up and going to answer the door, surprised to find Christian soaked to the bone, his clothes sticking to him. "Christian…?" her voice hung in the air between them for a moment, before Christian leaned in kissing her, his mouth hot on hers, though his hands were like ice against her neck and jawbone.

He pulled back studying her face for a moment "Can I come in?" he asked, his voice rather gruff by that point, and Lissa nodded letting him in to her room, closing the door after him. "Were you out in the rain this whole time?" she questioned. Christian nodded looking to her "Yeah, I was taking a walk; you know thinking about things and all that." He stated, and she moved over with a towel, removing his shirt with his own help, tossing him the towel, which he proceeded to dry himself with. His pants hadn't really gotten wet, except the hem at the bottom, though from his walking through the rain he was wet up to half way up his calves.

Once he felt he was dry enough and had fixed his towel fluffed hair, he turned to find Lissa standing next to the window. "Liss…" he spoke her name like a dying man in need of water, drowning without her in that moment. He moved over to her as she turned looking up to him, jade meeting sapphire, the two of them felt the weight of the world on their shoulders in this moment so weighed down by its entirety. He pulled her close in to a loving embrace the two lovers united, sharing strength they would need in coming months, his body hot against hers, she felt so cold to him. He kissed her cheek leaning in, his mouth brushing against her ear lobe as he spoke softly, tenderly to her. _"Marry me."_

_

* * *

_

_Rose turned there was a darkness radiating in on her, though after a moment from the shadows came a familiar figure. "Roza"_

_He greeted her, and she could have cried there was her Dimitri, the former Guardian Belikov in all his glory, duster and all._

"_Dimitri?" She questioned feeling like a little girl. _

_His expression softened, and his hair was down, she preferred it that way anyhow. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you Roza, what I've put you through, come will you forgive me?" he questioned._

_She looked to him, moving over and hugging him "Of course comrade" she stated smiling lightly though something was wrong, he was cold still, not radiating warmth like he had as a dhampir and she jerked back looking to him in shock. Sure enough, his sickly pallor was present and his eyes were ringed in that horrid crimson and had been about to bite her, she smashed her hand in to his face "NO!"_

Rose jerked awake from her side of the bed, glancing over to find Viktoria looking to her curiously. "Do you suffer many nightmares?" she questioned looking to the other girl.

Rose glanced back to Viktoria nodding slightly "Sometimes, it's time to get up anyhow" she stated, getting up to get changed. They needed to find Strigoi, to find Dimitri and so she fell back in to the old habits she picked up with Lev and Denis back in Siberia.

* * *

"I- what?" Lissa blinked pulling away from Christian, who looked to her intently. "Let's get married" he responded, she still looked so stunned, that when he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a petite ring, he thought she might pass out. The ring was thinly banded and very simple, a peridot the color of her eyes set in to the band that was silver in color.

She looked to him almost seeming confused for a moment, before pulling him in for a deeply passionate kiss, a kiss that left them both breathless when they both pulled away.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He questioned looking to her and she didn't speak she only smiled, there was no need for words in this moment the two of them embraced in this moment wishing they could live this moment forever just the two of them in the peace of this silent room away from all others.

The two stayed in this loving embrace until there was a soft knock at the door quite sometime later, Christian rising moving over to the door, opening it surprised to find Mia, the bubbly blond eyeing him for a moment curiously blushing as she asked "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, though blinked as she heard Lissa call from the room

"No, his shirt is just soaked from the rain, come in" she said, getting up coming in to view as Christian closed the door after Mia. The girl took in the sight of Lissa looking surprised to see her friend so…pregnant.

"Hello Lissa, I um have some crazy news for you" she said moving to sit on the couch in the room. Lissa blinked

"What is it?" She questioned looking concerned.

Mia hesitated a moment before going on "You remember that crazy guy who kidnapped you? What was name? Vincente?" "Victor Dashkov" Lissa cut correcting the other.

"Victor Dashkov, right, well news just came from Tarasov Prison where he's being held, this morning guards came to get him for his feeding and they found him dead in his bed" She said looking to the other, who blinked just utterly shocked by this information.

"Victor is dead?" she questioned utterly surprised tears gathering in her eyes and spilling over on to her cheeks and Christian blinked going over to her, hugging her lightly

"You alright Liss?" he questioned softly and she nodded rubbing the tears away and responding.

"Yes, I just…it came as such a surprise is all" she said, wiping the tears away looking to the other girl though the bit of information made her think and she turned to Mia.

"Mia, what do you know about Imogen McClellan?" Lissa questioned and the girl looked puzzled

"Who?"

"The new headmaster at the academy" Lissa explained patiently.

"Oh! Nothing really, but if you want I can go see what I can find out?" the blonde offered. Lissa smiled "I'd appreciate it" she stated.

Mia turned leaving the room, and Lissa burst in to tears at that, it was almost like an enormous relief that Victor was dead though at the same time, he had been like an uncle to her when she was younger, he had been part of her family and now he was gone. Christian hugged her holding her close, rubbing her back, hating it when she cried.

* * *

"She's a totally bitch"

"Excuse me?" Lissa said blinking surprised by Mia's sudden vulgarity.

"That McClellan woman? She's a total bitch; she has a history of verbally assaulting women in court pregnant women in particular." Mia responded looking rather proud of herself by this point.

"But why?" Lissa questioned looking to Mia curiously.

"She's jealous." Mia stated simply and Christian snorted

"Jealous of what? Were they wearing the same shoes as her that night or something?" he snarked.

Mia rolled her eyes at his comment shaking her head "No, this goes deeper than that. From what I've heard she tried for a long time to get pregnant herself, but her body could never support a full term pregnancy so her husband left her for a wife who could actually have kids and had like five kids, I think he's distantly related to the Zeklos line somehow" Mia stated.

Lissa nearly gapped "She's jealous because she can't have children?" she stated wanting to be sure that she had heard Mia correctly. Mia nodded her affirmation, making a face at the thought.

"Rumor is one of the upcoming Zeklos's princesses is here at court fresh from one of the European academies, it looks like she'll be a favorite of the queens too" Mia stated matter of factly. Lissa looked to the other seeming unsure at this.

"You really think so? We'll see tonight at the welcome gala." She stated a determined set to her eyes.

* * *

Rose sighed softly staring in to the darkness of their hotel room; their first night had been rather unsuccessful. It would be light out soon, the sun would be filtering under their curtain soon enough. She couldn't really sleep, knowing that Dimitri was out there, she was so antsy.

"_Roza?_"

It was Viktoria; apparently she was also having a difficult time sleeping too.

"Yes, Viktoria?" Rose responded glancing in the general direction of the other.

"You must have really meant a lot to my brother for him to still pursue you as a strigoi." She stated softly. Rose seemed to consider it a moment.

"Viktoria, I know this is going to sound really corny and cliché but when people are in love they do some pretty crazy things."

The girl was quiet for a moment "I understand, it was never that way with Rolan, he never really cared about me, only about himself." She stated.

Rose felt somewhat guilty though she had tried to warn the girl away from Rolan. "I tried to warn you Viktoria" She started and the girl interrupted.

"I know, and I was too stupid to listen; I'd seen him looking at you and I was rather jealous I had thought you'd wanted him for your own, but you're too smart for that"

Rose scoffed shaking her head "No, it just takes experience to keep yourself out of trouble"

"I suppose, at least you had the opportunity to have a good relationship with my brother however short lived it may have been. " Viktoria stated

Rose blinked at this looking to the other in the dark "Dimitri and I cultured our relationship over a long time actually" she admitted looking to the girl.

Viktoria was quiet for quite some time before she spoke again.

"Rose?" She queried out in to the darkness of the room. "If circumstances were different today I'd love to have you as a sister, I'm sure you made Dima very happy" She said softly. Rose hummed softly, though started a bit sitting up on her elbow looking towards the other.

"Viktoria, is there a nickname for you name in Russian?" Rose questioned and the girl laughed softly.

"Of course, there are a few but mostly my mom and Dimka would call me Vikochka. A couple of my friends called me Vikulya or Vika" She said smiling a little remembering when Dimitri had still lived at home.

Rose hummed in contemplation and with that finally found the peace of sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Alright I know this chapter is rather short but the next one should be longer, and have more content to it. Thanks to all of you for reading, especially the international readers. Um please R&R I appreciate the reviews.

Some things to look forward to in Chapter 11 – Heathen

-The debut of the Mysterious Zeklos princess previously mentioned

-Dream Walking

-Substance Abuse

-Another clue in Rose's hunt for Dimitri

That's all I'm giving you all for now, well happy holidays to you all I hope you all have a great new year as well.


End file.
